Transformers Reloaded The Movie
by Philip S
Summary: In the Reloaded Universe, the events of Transformers the Movie transpire a little bit differently. Chapter 21 now online: Shockwave finds himself without allies and but one desperate hope left to save Cybertron.
1. Prologue: The Great Unmaker

**Transformers Reloaded - The Movie  
by Philip S. **

* * *

**Author's Note **: This story is essentially a rewrite of Transformers the Movie, an attempt to turn a feature-length toy commercial with some decent story ideas into a full-fledged story. Also, since the movie was produced during season 2 of the cartoon series, it did not include many of the cartoon mainstays that should have been around continuity-wise. This will also be fixed in this story. Finally, it is not this story's goal to lead into the third season of the cartoon as it is, but rather into an alternate version of it. Some things will be the same, others will change. Just read and see. 

Oh, just to give fair warning: If you are a fan of Wheelie, Daniel, stupid Grimlock, or moron Ultra Magnus, don't read this story. You'll be disappointed.

* * *

Prologue: The Great Unmaker 

Deep Space  
Earth date 08.07.2005

In a star system many light years away from the planet Earth was a planet that, upon cursory inspection, bore a certain resemblance to the artificial planetoid known as Cybertron, home planet of the Transformers. Unlike that orb, though, the planet Lithonia had started out as a purely natural celestial body.

During the height of the civil war on Cybertron multiple groups of Transformers, the so-called neutrals, abandoned their home world in order to escape from the fighting. One such group, Autobots by design but with no interest to take up arms against the Decepticons, eventually landed on Lithonia and cyberformed it until it closely resembled their lost home.

For millions of years Lithonia remained a virtual paradise. Its robotic inhabitants lived in peace and harmony. Those few that advocated a return to Cybertron were soon forgotten and abandoned their quest, the leisure of their existence too tempting to uphold old ideals. Some remembered the fellow robots left behind in the midst of war, but even sorrow and grief could not last long on Lithona, the closest thing to robotic utopia ever to exist in the universe.

Unfortunately for the Lithonians the days of their paradise were numbered.

Lithonia was not completely without defences. For eons the inhabitants had feared that one day they would be found by the Decepticons, the cruel military machines that had so savagely slaughtered their way across Cybertron. So the planet was orbited by armed satellites and multiple ground-based cannons were eternally pointed at the sky, automated computers keeping watch for any danger.

Unfortunately these computers, while highly sophisticated, were ultimately limited. When deep-space telemetry picked up the invader, it was immediately classified as a rouge asteroid due to its immense size and mass. Calculations showed that it would harmlessly pass the planet, its gravity causing only the slightest wobble in Lithonia's own orbit.

By the time the giant celestial body decelerated and changed course directly toward the planet, the computers realized that something was off. Their programming was unable to deal with something like this, though. No one had told them what to do in case a planetary mass almost three times the size of Lithonia came thundering toward them. So they did the only thing they knew to do: They called for assistance.

The first Lithonian arrived in the defence command centre a mere five minutes later, but those five minutes had sufficed for the invader to come within a few million kilometres of the planet. An insignificant distance astronomically speaking. The ground on Lithona began to shake as the gravity of the much larger and denser planet began to reach out toward it. The Lithonians looked to the skies, but for a few more seconds they would be spared the sight of their destroyer.

Only that sole Lithonian in the defence command centre, an ancient robot called Arbulus who remembered life on Cybertron, was granted a view that was inarguably unique in the universe. And among the countless life forms in the galaxy Arbulus was one of the few who had seen this sight before. Not in reality, of course, but in the form of ancient data files and metal carvings. He saw and he remembered. Remembered the name the ancients had given this terrible force of nature.

"Unicron," he whispered, his circuits nearly freezing in terror.

The door behind him opened and another of his race entered, a younger robot who had never seen the ancient files and knew nothing of this giant invader except that it threatened his homeworld.

"What are you doing, Arbulus?" the young one questioned angrily. "That thing is almost upon us! Activate the defences!"

When the old robot still didn't respond the young one pushed him away and instructed the computers to fire. Programs were activated, circuits closed, and Lithonia's defences went into action. Flashes of destructive energy surged toward the thing Arbulus called Unicron, enough firepower to reduce an entire fleet of invading Decepticons to scrap metal.

Unicron didn't even seem to notice. The distance shrunk further, less than 50,000 kilometres now separating the two planets. Lithonia began to tremble in earnest now, the continental plates shifting, the atmosphere being torn away. The robots in the streets could now see the image of their doom. Even as their world was shaking itself apart some of them froze in terror.

A giant orb filled the sky, the light of Lithonia's twin suns glinting off its metal surface. The side that was facing the doomed world was adorned with a giant maw, one that was even now opening. From somewhere within a light shone down onto the doomed world, a crimson glare that turned everything the colour of blood. To either side of the maw were enormous metal spikes, curved like a bull's horns, and these spikes, each hundreds of kilometres in length, pierced Lithonia's surface with thundering force.

Arbulus finally managed to overcome his terror and turned toward his younger counterpart, who was staring in impotence as the world he was tasked to defend died within minutes.

"The ships," Arbulus screamed at him. "Get to the ships! It's our only chance!"

His voice snapping the other out of his stupor, the two robots took off toward the defence centre's space sport. Two ships were docked there, interplanetary craft usually used for system patrols. Their metal limbs crossed the distance in seconds, but even those few seconds sufficed to see nearly a third of their planet breaking apart.

Arbulus paused for a moment, looking upward into the giant maw of Unicron. Chunks of his world were being torn upward, pulled in by the gravity well of the much larger planet. He watched helplessly as hundreds, thousands of his brethren tried scrambling for safety, but there was none to be found and they shared the fate of their world.

His body crossed the distance to the ship nearly without conscious assistance and before he knew it he was strapped into the pilot's seat, his fingers entering the launch sequence. He had done this a hundred times before, but never with his world dying around him.

Six ships managed to blast off the surface before it was torn to shreds, the entire planet breaking up and being reduced to so many rocks that were devoured by Unicron. Of the six ships four were shattered in the debris storm caused by the death of their world, their remains drawn down the gravity well with everything else. The fifth ship almost managed to reach safe distance, but the gravity of Unicron intensified even more as its system's reached maximum capacity due to the influx of new raw materials. Its engines outmatched, the ship tumbled to its destruction.

Only one ship was lucky enough to achieve escape velocity and blast away to safety. On board that craft Arbulus and his young colleague, a robot named Kranix, watched in frozen terror as Unicron began to glow with energy, energy gained from the destruction of their world and their people.

"How could this happen so fast?" Kranix asked in disbelief. "What could possibly ...?"

"Unicron," Arbulus told him, his optics fixed on the force of nature receding behind them. "It is called Unicron and it is the Great Unmaker."

Kranix simply nodded, overwhelmed. "What ... what do we do now?"

Arbulus deactivated his optics for several moments, not wanting to see anything from the outside world where his paradise had just been swept away like dust before this giant's uncaring hand.

"We need to warn them."

"Them?"

"We need to return to Cybertron."

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: Burden of the Leaders

Chapter 1: Burden of the Leaders

Autobot Base, Cybertron moon Alpha  
Earth date 11.07.2005

The Autobot called Optimus Prime sat in front of a large monitor bank and looked at the images transmitted to him from countless spy cameras on the surface of his home world. So close, he mused, yet so far away.

The images he saw fanned the rage simmering deep within him, safely locked away from where it could influence his actions. He was Autobot Leader. On his shoulders rested the fate of his people and quite possibly the safety of the entire galaxy. He could not allow himself to be guided by rage. If he did then this war would be lost and that must never happen.

Cybertron was under Decepticon control, had been for nearly four million Earth years now. When he and his troops had originally left Cybertron to seek out new sources of energy the fight had still been going on. The Decepticons had controlled the largest part of the planet, but the capital city of Iacon and other Autobot strongholds had kept up resistance.

Unfortunately during his absence things had gone wrong. The remaining Autobots had not been able to keep the Decepticons at bay. Part of the reason for that was, he knew, the planet's dwindling supply of energy. The Autobots compassion had been their doom. They had used up their energy keeping the repair bays running, sustaining robots even when they were too damaged to continue the fight. The Decepticons had had no such restraints. Under the command of the cold and methodical Shockwave, Megatron's second, the Decepticons had overrun the last of the Autobot's strongholds, not caring how many of their own were lost in the process.

Only during the last twenty years had the Autobots managed to regain some initiative in the battle. A secondary battle field had come into play, one rich with energy. The planet Earth, only a few light years away from Cybertron, practically within walking distance. The discovery of this planet - by the sheer accident of the Ark crashing there - had given fresh fuel to the war machines of both sides.

The Autobots had built a new primary base on Earth, had made allies of the humans, had even managed to take over two of Cybertron's moons as staging areas. The Decepticons, though, had concentrated on cementing their hold on Cybertron itself and, despite Prime's best efforts, still kept their iron grip on the home world, unopposed safe for one or two remaining resistance cells.

"Every time I look at a monitor, Prime, I can feel my circuits sizzle." Prime didn't need to turn around to see whose voice that was. "When are we going to strike back?"

Ironhide walked up to his commander, the aging security chief displaying the rage Optimus didn't allow himself to feel. The monitors showed them Cybertron as it was today. Decepticons patrolled the skies and the streets, the purple crest displayed everywhere. Those Autobots not exterminated long ago were confined to labour camps, used to work the arms factories until their systems dried up and went offline.

It was an unbearable situation, one that had gone on for far too long. Soon, though. Soon everything would change.

"It won't be much longer, Ironhide," Prime said. "Another few shipments of energon from Earth. A little more time to bring our troops into position. Then we can begin."

The tide had turned in the Autobots' favour these last few years, slowly but surely. While Megatron and the Decepticons reenergized Cybertron with what energon they could steal from Earth, the humans supplied the Autobots with as much as they needed in return for their advanced technology and protection from the Decepticons. Megatron would never see it, but the puny fleshlings, as he called them, made much better allies than enemies.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait, Prime," Ironhide said. "What those rustbuckets are doing to our guys down there..."

"I know."

The two old friends shared a moment of silence as they grieved for those living under the Decepticon heel. Ironhide knew as well as anyone that a premature attack would hand ultimate victory to the Decepticons. It didn't help much, though. Megatron wasn't stupid; he knew that things weren't going his way. As a result his cruelty toward the subjugated population of Cybertron only grew with every passing day.

"Has the message from Earth arrived?" Prime asked after a minute.

"Yes, Prime. The newest energon cargo is ready and the designated troops are assembled."

"Good. This and another two or three runs and we'll be ready. I want you on this flight, Ironhide! Nothing must go wrong at this stage!"

The red and gray Autobot saluted. "Will do, Prime!"

Ironhide left, leaving Prime alone with his thoughts.

"All we need is a little more time," he whispered to himself, "and a lot of luck."

Unfortunately for Optimus Prime and the Autobots he did not notice the metallic glint of a foreign object hovering just outside the windows of his office. The object, a metallic eagle the size of a small car, didn't waste any time taking off toward space.

Darkmount Fortress, City of Polyhex, Cybertron  
Earth date 11.07.2005

Megatron looked out across the planet he ruled and was pleased by what he saw. The proud Decepticon crest was in evidence everywhere. What had once been an energy-starved wasteland was once again brimming with life and power. Not as much as during the golden age, granted, but it was a far cry from what it had been a mere twenty years ago.

Still, the glory he could see was but a small part of a much larger design and the supreme commander of the Decepticons knew very well that the big picture was not what he desired it to be. Too many things had gone wrong these past two decades. Too many battles had been lost to those they should have exterminated long ago.

Optimus Prime! The very thought of his hated enemy managed to make his neural pathways crackle with hatred. He was the one who was to blame. If not for him the Autobots would have fallen long ago. Optimus Prime! So strong! So compassionate! So despicably perfect! Several times Megatron had come within inches of eliminating Prime, but he had always failed.

Now, for the first time in four million Earth years, his mighty empire stood on the verge of defeat. Through their alliance with the humans the Autobots had greater reserves of energon at their disposal and, though he hated to admit it, a much more integrated and harmonious army than his. The only thing Optimus hadn't yet managed to put together were the logistics of launching a major assault on Cybertron from his primary powerbase on Earth. Too few interstellar craft, too few space-worthy fliers.

It was only a matter of time, though. Only a matter of time.

"Laserbeak returns," the emotionless, computerized voice of his spy master tore him from his thoughts. The winged eagle-form of Laserbeak swooped past Soundwave and landed on Megatron's outstretched arm.

"Greetings, Laserbeak! Unlike some of my other warriors," he threw a side glance at Starscream, the Air Commander of the Decepticon forces glaring back at him, "you never fail me."

He turned to look at Soundwave. "Play back Laserbeak's findings!"

Soundwave immediately complied, transforming into his cassette player form and linking up with the main computer of Darkmount. Laserbeak launched from his perch atop Megatron's arm and transformed as well, his cassette form slipping into Soundwave's compartment a moment later.

The monitor flared to life and played back the scenes Laserbeak had recorded of Optimus Prime mere minutes ago.

"You'll need more luck than you think, Prime," Megatron chuckled as the recording ended. Here was an opening. A small one, granted, but an opening. He looked at the other Decepticons assembled in his command centre.

Shockwave, the military governor of Cybertron, was cold and methodical to a fault, almost to the absence of a personality. He was nearly as powerful as Megatron himself and his loyalty was never in question, but his complete lack of imagination had proven to be a serious handicap in assessing Autobot strategy.

Starscream stood to Shockwave's right, smirking. For the hundredth time Megatron pondered why he hadn't yet eliminated the rebellious Seeker once and for all. Starscream had tried to kill and replace him more than once. Megatron had even exiled him from the Decepticons at one time. Still, he was one of the most competent warriors in the Decepticon army and one of all too few effective field commanders. As long as the war went on Megatron needed him, like it or not.

Soundwave, the spy master, transformed back into his robot mode once the recording ended. His intelligence-gathering capabilities and stealth were more valuable than a squadron of Seekers and, just like Shockwave, his loyalty never needed questioning.

His three lieutenants waited for him to announce his plans, though only two of them with what he considered proper reverence. Whatever he said next, he knew Starscream would object. He was long past caring, though. At times the Air Commander's rebellious attitude even managed to amuse him.

"Gather a strike force at once," he commanded. "We will leave within the hour. Soundwave! Send a message to our troops on Earth. They are to prepare for immediate battle."

"What are your plans, oh mighty Megatron?" Starscream asked, his tone just so that the mocking wasn't too audible.

"I plan to finish this war once and for all, Starscream," he replied with a glare. "Before this day is out Optimus Prime will find that the tide has turned against him for the last time."

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2: The Ambush

A short feedback to my only two reviewers so far: Yes, when I said "no stupid Dinobots" I meant that the Dinobots will appear, but not the stupid running-gag version from the Movie and Season 3. And Straya, this chapter might not be to your liking regarding what you wrote in your review, but I hope you'll read it nevertheless.

And now, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 2: Ambush

Deep Space

Earth date 11.07.2005

Cybertron was located in a triple-star system the humans called Alpha Centauri, approximately 4.2 light years away from Earth. Cybertron hadn't always been orbiting the three stars of this system. Originally it had been much farther away from Earth, but that was before Megatron had used a modified version of the space bridge to bring his homeworld into Earth's orbit twenty years ago. Cybertron did not remain there for long, fortunately, and was later relocated to the closest uninhabited star system where its gravity could not cause further harm to the human world.

Still, the relative proximity between the two star systems allowed for short travel times, provided one had proper interstellar craft at one's disposal. The shuttles used by the Autobots in present times were capable of faster-than-light velocities and could bridge the distance in less than a day. The only way to do it faster was by way of the ancient warp gates, but these had long been deactivated due to the shortage of energy. There was talk of bringing them back online, but currently neither side much cared to do so, as there was no way to restrict who used the gates.

The large shuttle that was currently leaving the Alpha Centauri system behind on its way to Earth was large enough to carry a full regiment of Autobot warriors, a large load of energon cubes, or a mixture of both. It was currently empty, of course. It wouldn't be on its return trip.

Only four Autobots occupied the spacecraft, four who could count themselves among the Autobot elite. All four had been part of Optimus Prime's handpicked team for that long-ago mission to find new sources of energy and ended up on Earth with him, fighting the Decepticons on this strange new battlefield.

Ironhide was the mission commander, the aging security chief sitting in the command chair of the craft. To his left sat Prowl, the Autobots' chief strategist who had long served as Prime's second-in-command during their exile on Earth. The pilot seats were occupied by Brawn, arguably the strongest Autobot except for Grimlock and Optimus Prime himself, and Ratchet, the chief medical officer.

It was a small force, but the odds of encountering Decepticon patrols this far outside the system were almost zero. If they should happen to run into a trio of Seekers or any of the sort Ironhide was confident that the four of them would be able to handle it. Besides, the only way a group of Decepticons would be able to find them way out here was if they knew exactly what to look for and where it was going.

He had barely managed to finish the thought when the proximity alert was ringing across the bridge.

"What the slag's going on?" Ironhide jumped out of his seat to lean across Brawn's shoulder.

"Sensors just picked up twenty-two blips directly behind us, closing in fast."

"How could they get so close ...?"

Ironhide didn't have time to finish the thought when the shuttle suddenly banked sharply. The flashes of energy weapons could be seen through the viewports. Ratchet was at the helm, trying to evade, but with little success. The shuttle wasn't exactly built for combat manoeuvres.

"Set off a message to Prime," Ironhide instructed. "Tell him we're under attack!"

"We're being jammed," Prowl answered a moment later.

The shuttle shuddered again and a huge hole was torn into the hull of the aft section. The atmosphere was torn away a moment later as hard vacuum filled the craft. Thankfully none of the occupants needed to breathe and they all switched from voice communication to internal radio without conscious effort.

"Prepare for boarders!"

Ironhide had barely said the words when bodies came rushing in through the breach. His optics immediately identified Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Blitzwing, and the Insecticons. Others were hovering behind the breach and he managed to spot the huge form of Astrotrain's shuttle mode hovering in the distance.

Calculating the odds took little time. They were heavily outnumbered and the Decepticons facing them were Megatron's elite. Chances were they'd all be offline in a matter of minutes. Strangely enough Ironhide felt little fear for himself. He was old, one of the oldest Autobots still online. He didn't much mind dying, but he fully planned to take at least a few of the Decepticons with him.

Beginning with Soundwave, who was undoubtedly behind the jamming that prevented them from informing Optimus of this ambush.

"Stay at the controls," Ironhide ordered Ratchet. "Transmit a message to Prime the moment the interference clears up!"

Without needing to be told Brawn and Prowl raised their weapons and started firing on the invaders, as did Ironhide himself. The narrow corridor connecting the aft section of the craft to the bridge momentarily worked to their advantage and Ironhide directed all their fire toward Soundwave. Unfortunately the spy master stayed well back. Skywarp and Dirge took the brunt of the fire meant for the blue Decepticon and their thick armour held long enough for the others to swarm the bridge.

The final few moments of Ironhide's life were spent in the utter chaos of close-quarter combat. Pain tore through him as shots impacted against his body, but his near-impenetrable hide held up. Brawn was not so lucky, he saw, as a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon rippd him in two. Prowl kept firing with both barrels and managed to blast two Decepticon to pieces. A Seeker Ironhide had never seen before and one of Reflector's three bodies. Well, that scum wouldn't transform into his camera mode anytime soon.

He spotted Soundwave again and attempted to spray him with liquid nitrogen, but before he could fire his hand was sliced off at the elbow by one of the Insecticons. Shrapnel? He could never tell the three of them apart properly. As it was he could only watch helplessly as Starscream blasted Prowl apart and another blast from Megatron took Ratchet's head clean off. There would be no message sent to Prime now.

With the last of his strength Ironhide shook off the Insecticons and made a straight line towards Megatron. He still had a load of firepower left and maybe from close range it would be enough to pierce the Decepticon commander's thick armour. It was all he had left.

The last thing he saw was Megatron transforming into his gun mode, the weapon slipping into Skywarp's hand, and the Seeker pulling the trigger.

Megatron looked over his troops, grinning.

"This was almost too easy," he chuckled. Four smouldering corpses were lying at his feet, four Autobots that had antagonized him for much too long. Especially that Ironhide, whose chassis he gave one final kick. How often had that old fool jumped in front of Prime to ward off certain death? No more of that.

Granted, the Decepticons had suffered losses as well. One of Reflector's triple bodies was a smoking ruin. The other two were clearly in shock, the loss of the mental connection making them catatonic for now. Well, if they didn't recover soon he'd have to get rid of them. No sense in lugging around warriors that couldn't fight. Not like Reflector was that essential to his army. Two of his air warriors were also scrap, but if there was one thing he had in abundance it was flyers. The losses were acceptable.

"How much easier will it be when we strike at our true objective," Starscream cackled. "The Autobots' moon base."

Megatron turned to look at his second-in-command, wondering of the Seeker could really be that dim.

"You are an idiot, Starscream. Now that we have one of their shuttles at our disposal we can slip past their early warning system and destroy the Autobots' main power base. Autobot City on Earth."

Not bothering to listen to any objectives the Air Commander might have Megatron turned to look at Soundwave.

"Are the Decepticons on Earth ready to join the assault?"

"Combaticons, Stunticons, and Insecticon clones ready, Megatron. Awaiting your command."

"Good! Tell them to wait just outside Autobot City's scanning perimeter! Once they see us attack, they are to join us!"

Soundwave nodded, transmitting the message. Megatron looked across the bridge of the shuttle again, only now noticing that the carcass of Ironhide was actually still twitching slightly. A glint of energy remained in the old Autobot's optics, a last trace of defiance as an arm without a hand was making a futile grasp toward a shattered weapon.

"Such a sad display," he muttered, finishing the Autobot off with a final blast from his fusion cannon.

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3: The Blitz

Chapter 3: The Blitz

* * *

2 miles outside Autobot City, Oregon, Earth  
Earth date 12.07.2005

"Don't get too comfortable over there! We need to be back in less than an hour."

Springer grumbled as he found his words ignored by his fellow Autobots. Not that this was a first-time occurrence by any means. Sometimes he wondered why he hung around with the rest of these guys. The only thing they all had in common was the fact they were the greenest of the current roster of Autobot warriors, and he was not talking about his own body paint.

Of the four of them, Hot Rod was the youngest, having been created barely more than a few thousand Earth years ago. He was also the brashest, most loud-mouthed, and foolhardy of them all, at least if you asked Springer. Whoever had named Hot Rod, he had named him well.

Springer's opinion of the young hothead wasn't raised by the fact that he was currently busy cuddling with someone whom Springer wouldn't mind cuddling with himself. Arcee, one of the small group of surviving female Autobots, was obviously enjoying her current position, something that pissed off Springer to no end.

The fourth member of their small group was, as usual, off in her own little world. Boomer considered herself something of a fun-loving revolutionary, he knew, always having lots of fun nagging the older Autobots and their outdated ways, as well as playing practical jokes on anyone not quick-witted enough to anticipate her. Right now she was fiddling with something, he couldn't see what, and had completely tuned out the world around her.

Sighing, Springer leaned back. It wasn't that he minded down time, far from it. Come to think of it, this might be the last down time they were likely to get within the foreseeable future. He didn't know whether they'd be shipped out toward Cybertron with this shuttle or the next, but it would happen soon. Everyone was hush-hush about it, but it was an open secret among the rank and file that Prime was preparing a major assault on the Decepticons, aiming to take back the home world.

As far as Springer was concerned it couldn't happen too soon. He, like the rest of this small group of youngsters, had spent most of his relatively short existence as a slave of the Decepticons. Confined to a labour camp, being worked in the weapons factories until they closed down due to energy shortages, then left behind to slowly go offline as his charge drained away. He was one of the lucky few who had managed to take advantage of an Autobot raid and got free, immediately joining the resistance afterwards. Many others hadn't been so lucky.

Was it really just four years since he had been reassigned to Earth? It was here that the Autobots' power base lay. It was also here that he had been upgraded to his current status, one of the few Autobot triple changers. The procedure had been painful, the outcome doubtful, but it was worth every second of pain. Since then he had had the opportunity to smash quite a few Decepticons to bits and he had made ample use of it.

Those had been the preliminaries, though. Soon it would be time for the main event. Never mind the sport metaphors, he had been hanging around with Eject too much. Anyway, soon they would enter a battle that would make everything that had happened here on Earth seem insignificant in comparison.

Considering that, he really couldn't grudge his comrades their well-deserved downtime. Still, why did Arcee have to cuddle up to Hot Rod?

"You need to start taking things a little easier, Springer, old pal!" Hot Rod looked up and at him, a smirk on his face. "Next thing you know you'll be as uptight as Ultra Magnus."

Springer grumbled, but refrained from a comeback. The bad thing was that he actually liked Hot Rod, even considered him something like a little brother. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

"Get off Magnus' case," Arcee said instead. "He's the best there is at what he does."

"Yeah, maybe. But it wouldn't hurt him to smile once in a while, don't you think?"

Boomer mumbled something about giving Magnus a reason to smile, but Springer wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. If the young Autobot intended to play one of her practical jokes on Magnus she was putting herself in harm's way big time. The Autobots' second-in-command was not exactly renowned for his easy-going nature or sense of humour.

"I was just saying we should prepare ourselves," Springer said, bringing the conversation, such as it was, back on track. "Odds are we could be on the next shuttle out and ..."

"You won't be," Boomer interrupted him.

"And how would you know? Everything's top secret."

"Please! Ain't a security code in all of Autobot City I can't crack. All four of us are scheduled to ship out last, along with the Protectobots, the Aerialbots, and Omega Supreme. My guess is Prime and Magnus don't want to leave Earth unprotected, so they'll ship out the biggest guns and the rookies last."

"Makes sense, I guess. But where do you get off cracking Autobot security codes, anyway?"

Springer almost smiled upon hearing Hot Rod's reaction. The hothead might occasionally give the impression of a rebellious fool, but whenever he took the time to actually think things through he was a fall-in-line soldier, doing everything by the book. The mere thought of disobeying Prime would probably send him into stasis lock.

"I consider it my duty," Boomer replied calmly. "After all, if someone like little me can crack our codes, odds are the Decepticons can do it, too."

Arcee grinned at her. "So we can expect you to report this breach of security to Blaster first thing?"

"Sure," she replied brightly. "Right after I had some fun."

The two femmes laughed, while Hot Rod looked a little sour, but soon stopped caring when Arcee snuggled up to him again. Springer kept his grumbling to himself. Truth was he didn't much care what little scheme Boomer was up to right now. His gruff exterior might not show it, but he could take a joke now and then. It kept up the morale around here.

"If you already cracked the assignments," he addressed Boomer, "mind telling us where we'll be deployed?"

All four of them filled different roles in the Autobot army. Springer, due to having both a ground and a flight mode, operated mostly as part of a quick-response unit or served on special missions. Arcee was one of the best sharpshooters he had ever encountered and usually served in a sniper capacity. Boomer was almost as quick on the ground as Blurr which, combined with her talents for code-cracking and intelligence-gathering, made her a near-perfect scout. Hot Rod, finally, was considered officer material (though Primus alone knew why) and currently served as junior executive officer to Ultra Magnus, the commander of Autobot City.

"Pretty much what you'd expect," Boomer answered his question. "Though they'll probably stick you with the Aerialbots and our other fliers. Lots of Seekers on Cybertron that need to be shot down."

Springer nodded, having expected as much. One of the major worries about the impending assault was the Decepticons' major aerial superiority. For every flying Autobot there were at least three to four Decepticon jets, not to mention that even the bulkiest ground pounders among the 'Cons had the ability to fly by way of antigravity engines.

"Think you can kick it, Springer?" Hot Rod asked jokingly. "I mean, you aren't exactly the leanest flying machine in the galaxy."

"Says the one who can't fly at all," Springer replied dryly.

"Stop bickering, boys!" Arcee leaned back with her hands behind her head. "Before long we'll all have ample opportunity to take down Decepticons."

There was a dangerous glint in Arcee's eyes, one that Springer had learned to be weary of. Arcee might look pretty and harmless with her slight figure and pink and white colour, but in battle she was lethal and had absolutely no qualms exploiting her enemies' underestimating her.

Boomer looked up from her fiddling, a slightly confused expression on her face.

"What is it, Boom?" Arcee asked.

"The early warning system just picked up a shuttle incoming from Autobase on Alpha."

"So? Unless I'm mistaken it's almost time for another delivery of troops and energon."

"Yeah, but something is strange. I can hear Blaster trying to raise them, but the only thing he's getting back is a text message about a broken com system."

Springer frowned. "That is strange. Since when does Ratchet allow anyone to take off with so much as a screw loose?"

Hot Rod rose. "It's probably nothing, but what say we take a look? Race you up Lookout Mountain?"

Arcee smirked. "You're on!"

Moments later both Autobots had transformed into their vehicle modes and were speeding down the road towards Autobot City, more specifically the artificial lookout plateau built onto the mountain beside it.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Boomer said. "What say we join the cute couple?"

Springer just nodded, though annoyed by the couple remark. Boomer saw right through his stubborn façade.

"When will you accept it, Springer? I certainly don't understand why Arcee is interested in Roddie, but it is pretty clear that she is. How long are you gonna keep this quiet-suffering thing going?"

"Just shut up and let's follow them!"

Boomer, who transformed into a sleek black sports car, almost managed to overtake Hot Rod and Arcee by the time they reached the plateau, while Springer was a distant fourth. His car mode was built more for power than speed, truth to tell. Transforming back to robot mode, he saw his three friends already checking the skies. Switching his own optics to telescopic view allowed him to see the approaching shuttle as it decelerated through Earth's atmosphere.

"Looks normal enough," he said. "Standard approach vector and everything."

"Maybe their com system really is broken. A lot can happen in space."

Arcee was the only one not looking at the shuttle, her optics having caught something else apparently.

"Guys, I think we have some lurkers."

Springer turned to follow where she pointed and just managed to make out several dark shapes moving stealthily through the trees about two miles away from the edges of Autobot City.

"Decepticons?"

"Not sure. Can't see enough past the trees."

Suddenly both Autobots were started by the sound of laser fire. Turning around, they saw that Hot Rod had opened fire on the approaching shuttle. He wasn't kidding around, either.

"What in Primus' name do you think you're doing?" Springer asked.

A moment later he got his answer, but not from Hot Rod. The young Autobot landed a crippling blow on the shuttle, taking out one of the fuel nacelles, and moments later a horde of Decepticons erupted from a large breach in the hull. Most of them turned toward Autobot City, but a small group came directly toward them. Leading the group was no other but Megatron.

"We're in big trouble!"

* * *

End Chapter 3 


	5. Chapter 4: AllOut War

Notes from the author: To answer a few questions, no, the planet of Junk and Quintessa will not be included at this time. That doesn't mean the Quintessons and Junkions won't appear, or maybe it will. Just wait and see. And will Rodimus Prime bea whiner? Will there be a Rodimus Prime? Just because this started out as a very close retelling of the Movie, don't expect it to end the same way. Some details will be different, very different.

And now, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 4: All-Out War

* * *

2 miles outside Autobot City, Oregon, Earth  
Earth date 12.07.2005

A single blast from Megatron's mighty fusion cannon sufficed to shear off the entire observation platform the four Autobots were standing on, sending it tumbling down the mountain. Springer quickly transformed into his helicopter mode and dove after his friends. Boomer managed to grab hold of his landing gear. Hot Rod and Arcee managed to leap to safety on their own.

When they regained solid footing, though, they realized things weren't exactly looking up. Megatron himself had veered off toward Autobot City along with the rest of his warriors, but three other Decepticons were starting an attack run. Arcee had about half a second to identify Ramjet, Skywarp, and Blitzwing before she had to dive for cover.

"We're sitting ducks out here," Springer yelled at his friends. "We need to get back to the city."

Hot Rod was busy blasting away at the approaching jets, but not having too much luck. Unlike the ponderous shuttle the jets easily evaded his shots.

"Megatron must be crazy," Hot Rod said between shots. "Attacking Autobot City right in the middle of our military build-up?"

"Crazy as a fox," Arcee replied. "He almost managed to take us completely by surprise. The Decepticons would have been able to pick off our key players before we knew what hit us."

Another strafing run by the jets sent Boomer tumbling to the ground, her shoulder a smoking ruin. Arcee wasted no time avenging her friend, though, her sharp-shooting slicing off one of Skywarp's wings. At the same time she saw Blitzwing touch down, transforming into his tank mode and aiming his huge cannon at them.

"We need to...," she began, only to fall silent as another Autobot suddenly appeared on the scene. Kup roared towards Blitzwing, transformed from pickup to robot, and forced Blitzwing's shot away from its original target. She wasn't sure whether the flinty old warrior had intended for Blitzwing to hit Skywarp instead, but she didn't much care.

"Hit Blitzwing with everything," Hot Rod yelled at the others. Moments later Blitzwing had to retreat quickly, his thick armour pierced in several places.

"What are you young fools doing way out here?" Kup asked them angrily. "The city is under siege."

"Hey, if it wasn't for us the Decepticons would have landed right in the middle of the city before we knew they were there."

Kup glared at Hot Rod, but said nothing in return. He was right, after all. Hot Rod had been the one to make the Decepticons first.

"More rustbuckets are crawling out of the woodwork," Boomer interrupted the glaring contest. "According to Blaster they spotted the Combaticons and the Stunticons making best speed toward the city. Skyfire also spotted a horde of Insecticon clones coming in from the coast."

"This is turning into a major assault. Okay, kids! Time to head home and lend a hand!"

Four of the five Autobots transformed. Boomer couldn't do it with her damaged shoulder, so she quickly climbed onto Kup's cargo space. Moments later four cars were making best speed toward Autobot City, where the Decepticon assault was fully underway now.

* * *

Ultra Magnus stormed into Autobot City's command centre, his heavy steps causing the ground to shake. Sirens were echoing through the massive base, Autobots were scrambling left and right.

They almost caught us with our pants down, Magnus mused, using an Earth expression.

Inside the command centre Blaster was manning the communications tower, while Perceptor fuzzed over the sensor readouts.

"Report," Magnus thundered.

"We're shakin' down for some major poundin'," Blaster said. "We got Seekers, Stunticons, Combaticons, Constructicons, Insecticons, and whole bunch of other creeps. Autobot City is transforming to defence mode as we speak."

"Tactical analysis?" Magnus turned to look at Perceptor.

"A cursory analysis of Decepticon capabilities shows a slight numerical superiority on our part, yet a distinct disadvantage regarding current momentum."

Ultra Magnus didn't need a translator to make sense of the Autobot scientist's long-winded explanations. Autobot City was the most heavily fortified position on Earth, but they still needed time to prepare for an assault as massive as this one was turning out to be. Time the Decepticons wouldn't give them.

"Activate all automated defences," he ordered Blaster. "We need time to get everyone scrambled. Have the Aerialbots and Protectobots link up as soon as possible! Call in Omega Supreme from wherever he's set up shop this time!"

"Sure thing, boss. What about Prime?"

Ultra Magnus hesitated a moment. If they called in Optimus, then the Autobot leader would certainly scramble all available reinforcements and come to their aid. With all these Decepticons here, though, he might never get a better opportunity to attack Cybertron.

"Perceptor," he turned toward the scientist again, motioning for Blaster to hold on. "What is the status of the City Project? Can we transform Metroplex?"

"Inadvisable at the moment, Ultra Magnus. While most of the necessary equipment has been installed, we have yet to run even a partial test, much less a complete transformation sequence. Doing so in the middle of a full-scale Decepticon assault ..."

"Can it be done?" Magnus interrupted him.

Perceptor thought for a moment. "In theory, yes, but ..."

"Blaster, radio Prime and let him know our situation, but tell him that we can handle this ourselves! He should look toward Cybertron."

For a moment Magnus considered telling Optimus that the Decepticons had tried to sneak in on the Autobot shuttle that was supposed to bring Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet, and Brawn to Earth, leaving little doubt as to the fate of their friends. No, he decided, not now. Sorrow and self-reprimands could wait until later.

"Message sent," Blaster reported. "There's a lot o'jammin' going on, though. Not sure if we got through."

"Tell the snipers to keep a look-out for Soundwave and take him down as quickly as possible. Radio Skyfire to take charge of all airborne units! Armoured ground troops to scramble in sector 1. I'll be there in a minute to take command. Perceptor, you transform Metroplex!"

With those final words he took off, looking to join the battle already in progress.

* * *

"This isn't looking good," Springer muttered as the small group of Autobots got closer to Autobot City. The skies were filled with laser fire and explosions. Swarms of robots zipped this way and that, some too quick to make out what side they belonged to. In the distance Springer spotted the huge form of Menasor, brutally hammering away at one of the city's outer walls.

Portions of the city could be seen transforming, gun turrets and artillery tubes emerging even as thick armour plates moved to cover open spaces. The massive transformation sequence was going slow, though, and the Decepticons were doing their utmost to bring the process to a grinding halt.

"Spinger," Kup jolted him out of his thoughts. "Go airborne! Skyfire and the Aerialbots are going to need a hand with this many flyers around. We'll take care of things groundside."

He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to abandon his friends, but quickly saw the wisdom of Kup's words. One area the Decepticons always outmatched the Autobots in was air power. As one of relatively few flyers he had to pick up as much slack as he could.

"Got you, Kup! Be careful down here!" With those parting words he shifted from car mode to helicopter mode and took off. His radar swept the skies, IFF codes immediately showing him where his outnumbered comrades were. The Aerialbots were still fighting separately, Superion not yet in the game. He saw Powerglide trying to out-fly no less than three Seekers, Thundercracker being one of them. In the distance Skyfire was flying rings around Thrust and Dirge, but Ramjet and Starscream were nearby and closing in.

Springer also spotted a squadron of EDC fighter planes approaching the battle. The Earth Defence Command was still a young institution, but with Cybertronian technology provided by the Autobots and the fighting spirit many humans possessed they were already formidable. No human fighter was a match for a Seeker, though, so the humans wisely concentrated on long-range strafing runs and taking out Insecticon clones.

"Good to have you here, Springer," Skyfire's voice rang from his internal com. "Try to take some pressure of Firefly and Sky Dive! Bruticus, Menasor, and Devastator are down there and Defensor can't handle them all by himself. We need Superion on the ground."

"Got you, Skyfire. Tell Silverbolt and the guys to do their combiner thing! We'll handle things up here."

"They're closing the blast doors," Boomer told the others, listening in on Autobot frequencies. "We won't be able to get inside."

Kup, who was driving in front of the others, didn't seem worried. "Kid, by the time we get there the Decepticons will have chewed so many holes into our perimeter walls we'll have no trouble getting in."

"I'm picking up Insecticons near the main entrance ramp," Hot Rod announced. "If we can take out those metal-eaters the defences might hold a little longer."

"Good thinking, lad! Now step on it!"

The three cars with one passenger between them sped up, racing toward Autobot City's main entrance ramp with all available speed. Half a dozen Insecticons were already there, treating the fortified blast doors like an all-you-can-eat-buffet. There was no telling whether Kickback, Shrapnel, and Bombshell were actually among them or if they were all clones, but right now it didn't much matter.

"Take them out hard and fast," Kup ordered when they came within range.

Boomer did not hesitate, drawing her rifle and blasting away at the Insecticons. One of them, probably a clone, exploded as she hit a power coupling. Two others scuttled away, damaged and apparently not in the mood for a fight. The other three turned toward the approaching Autobots and started to return fire.

Arcee and Hot Rod flanked out to the side while Kup's more massive car form sped straight ahead, Boomer still taking pot shots from where she stood on his cargo space. The Insecticons were not among the best sharpshooters, having trouble hitting the fast-moving Autobots. Boomer had no such problem, clipping another of the attackers before the range closed.

Hot Rod transformed without slowing down, spearing Bombshell (or a clone of him) with full speed. The Insecticon went crashing down, his mid-section dented severely. Hot Rod was on his feet a moment later, weapon in hand, and sprayed the downed Decepticon with multiple rounds. Arcee was doing her part as well, having transformed to skid right through Shrapnel's legs and coming up behind him, blaster rounds ripping through his chest plate. Kup didn't even bother transforming, he just rolled over Kickback.

Boomer jumped off Kup, immediately taking cover as airborne Decepticons opened fire on them.

"We need to get inside," she yelled at the others. "We're too exposed out here."

"Leave those scrap heaps," Kup told Hot Rod and Arcee, who were in the process of finishing off their foes. "They won't be doing any more damage today and we're needed elsewhere."

Reluctantly the two young Autobots transformed again and moments later all four of them were inside the perimeter wall, auxiliary blast doors closing behind them.

* * *

End Chapter 4 


	6. Chapter 5: The Battle for Autobot City

Chapter 5: The Battle For Autobot City

* * *

Autobot City, Oregon, Earth  
Earth date 12.07.2005

The fighting went on for hours with little discernible gain for either side, but devastating results for the surrounding landscape, including Autobot City. The Decepticons had managed early on to gridlock parts of the city's transformation sequence, ensuring that only parts of the automated defences were active.

Both on the ground and in the air the fighting was fierce, damages beginning to pile up and casualties mounting. The Transformers were pretty hard to kill in general, able to survive wounds that would kill any non-cybernetic creature, but they were not invulnerable. Shattered bodies littered the landscape, both Autobots and Decepticons who would never leave this field of battle again.

The most destruction was unleashed in the western part of the city, where the giants were tearing into one another. Tallest of them all was the gargantuan Omega Supreme, the former Guardian Robot unleashing his rage and firepower on his enemies. Around him, only slightly smaller, the giant gestalt robots were waging their own battle with little regard for the carnage they inflicted on their surroundings. Devastator, Menasor, and Bruticus were unleashed and Superion and Defensor had to fight just as viciously in order to keep up. More than one unlucky Transformer was trampled beneath their feet as they fought.

Megatron hovered in the sky above the battle field, his mighty fusion cannon roaring as he took shot after shot, but his mind was busy analyzing the situation. Surprise had not been as total as he had hoped. The Autobots were putting up one hell of a fight, even with so many of their best fighters off on the moon bases. Soundwave had reported that a message to Optimus Prime might have gotten out before he got into jamming range.

This was a huge gamble, he knew. If Prime knew of the battle here, he might launch an assault on Cybertron right at this very moment. With his best warriors assembled here on Earth, the Decepticons left on their home world would be hard-pressed to stop him. But no, he resolved. Prime would do no such thing. If he knew of the battle, the soft-sparked fool would come here to help his people.

Either way, though, the Decepticons had to make some progress soon. His tactical sensors analyzed the battle field. Most of the Autobots were holed up in the heart of Autobot City, the heavily armed and armoured fortress called Metroplex. It provided excellent cover and its massive weaponry spelled doom for Decepticon after Decepticon. They needed to crack that fortress or the attack would fail.

He turned to look toward the battle of the giants. Menasor seemed deadlocked against Superion. Bruticus was slugging it out with Defensor. Not surprisingly the giant guardian robot Omega Supreme was trying to get his huge claw on Devastator, but for the moment the Construction gestalt was at liberty, his towering foe swarmed by Insecticon clones.

"Devastator," Megatron commanded. "Close in on my position! Your primary target is Metroplex!"

The gestalt moved to follow his command. Devastator was the prototype of the combiner robots and, compared to the later models, lacking in coordination and mental capacity. As far as brute force went, though, he had few equals. He would suffice for the job at hand.

* * *

Deep inside the bowels of Autobot City Perceptor was working frantically, trying to get jammed circuitry online. This was all highly unscientific, he mused. The City Project had never been tested, not once. To do so now when half of Metroplex was already riddled with blaster round and scores of Decepticons in the skies ... not scientific at all.

Pipes was with him, the Minibot being the best engineer currently available to aid him. First Aid was needed in the combat zone as part of Defensor. Ratchet ... there was a high probability that he was dead. And Primus alone knew where Wheeljack was. Raising him had become an impossibility with all the jamming going on.

"There is no way we can achieve a full transform," Pipes told him. "Some of the primary neural circuitry in sector 7 is fused into slag. Megatron must've taken a pot shot there, I don't know what else could have penetrated all that armour we spliced on."

"Who did the damage is immaterial right now. Try to reroute the command signals through sector 8. We might not get a full transform, but maybe we can achieve partial. Anything would be of aid to our comrades out there."

The ceiling above them shuddered with the impact of blaster fire.

"I hear you," Pipes muttered, continuing his work.

* * *

Hot Rod did a quick headcount as they entered the artillery chamber. Sideswipe, Blurr, and Smokescreen were manning the fire holes, spraying laser blasts onto whatever unlucky Decepticons dared approach the western perimeter wall. An Autobot medic he didn't know was busy patching up Bluestreak, whose left arm and part of his torso were so much melted scrap. Huffer was twiddling with the artillery launcher that filled up most of the room, the weapon apparently jammed.

In one corner he saw several inert forms, bodies whose colouring had faded into the grey of terminal stasis lock. He hid his shock when he recognized two of the dead as Wheeljack and Windcharger.

"Decepticonsareeveryhwere," Blurr babbled as he fired shot after shot. "Nomatterwhereyoushootthemdown,thereisalwaysmoreofthem.We'reallgoingtodie."

"Huffer, what's with the launcher?" Kup transformed right beside the diminutive engineer.

"It'll be ready momentarily, for all the good it'll do. What difference is one measly little launcher going to do when you have every single Decepticon in the galaxy about to..."

"Shut up and get that thing ready! Megatron will make his big push soon and we gotta push back!"

Hot Rod was moving to help Huffer with the launcher when he noticed a trio of small figures scurrying along the corridor.

"Spike? Carly? Daniel? What in Primus' name are you still doing here?"

Spike, former human sidekick to the Autobots, now official liaison to the still-young United Earth government, looked up at the towering Autobot. He did not seem in the mood for a long chat.

"We didn't have time to evacuate. Most of the human personnel is already in the deep bunkers and I'm taking my family there now, too."

"Get a move on then! I don't know how much longer we can keep the 'Cons out."

The humans hurried on as Huffer finally declared the jammed launcher ready for action.

"Get it into position," Kup ordered the others. "Let's pick us out some targets and ..."

His voice trailed off and a moment later Hot Rod saw why. A towering green and purple form was lumbering toward the western perimeter. Devastator was on the move and neither Omega Supreme nor any of the Autobot gestalts where anywhere in sight. If that wasn't bad enough, Devastator was accompanied by several Seekers, two smaller Decepticons Hot Rod recognized as Reflector, and Megatron himself.

"This is bad," Hot Rod muttered.

"Radio Ultra Magnus! Tell him we need some heavy duty reinforcements on the western perimeter!"

Arcee, Springer, Huffer, and Blurr had finally gotten the launcher into position and Springer was loading the rockets.

"Any particular target preference?" he asked sarcastically.

"We won't be able to take Devastator out with this, but maybe we can take him down. Target his legs and give it all you got. The rest of you, lay down covering fire on the other 'Cons! Let's see if we can't put a dent in old Megatron's hide!"

Moments later the first missiles were streaking toward the giant Decepticon gestalt, the impact against its upper legs rocking it like a boat on a stormy see. Devastator did not go down, though.

"Keep at it!"

Hot Rod was concentrating his fire on the smaller Decepticons and whistled in satisfaction as he saw one of his rounds penetrate right through the head of Reflector, one of him anyway. The 'Con went down and didn't get up again.

"One down," he muttered, "only about a thousand to go."

Devastator seemed confused by the onslaught from an unseen enemy and stumbled about a bit, the missiles doing damage to his legs. Hot Rod almost had to smile. The Constructicons were six of the finest minds Cybertron had ever produced, architects and builders beyond compare. All meshed together into one mind, though, they were nothing but a stupid brute. Thank Primus for small favours.

Unfortunately the god of all Transformers seemed to be absent this day, as Devastator spotted the source of the missiles. Using his titanic strength the behemoth ripped out an entire panel of armour plating from the perimeter wall and threw it like a discus toward the launcher room.

"Take cover," Hot Rod yelled, but it was too late.

The piece of armoured metal, propelled by Devastator's strength, cut through the entire room like a hot blade. Most Autobots managed to duck in time or, like the injured, were already prone. One who was too slow, though, was Huffer. The Minibot was cut in half, his entire upper body ripped away in a shower of sparks and tearing metal.

"We're too exposed here," Kup yelled at the survivors. "Regroup in sector 7 Beta. Move it, people! Move!"

Tearing himself away from the sight of his mutilated comrade, Hot Rod followed the flinty old warrior down the corridors of Autobot City. This battle was far from over and Primus alone knew who would win it. If anyone.

* * *

End Chapter 5 


	7. Chapter 6: Upping the Stakes

Chapter 6: Upping the Stakes

* * *

Autobot City, Oregon, Earth  
Earth date 12.07.2005

The battle continued for hours yet and Megatron was growing more and more impatient. His Decepticons were making progress, but only very slowly. Parts of the city's defences were broken, but the Autobots fought to the last to keep the breaches closed. The battle for air supremacy was ongoing, the traitorous Skyfire leading the outnumbered Autobot flyers and human jets in a finely orchestrated dance that managed to hold against his Seeker forces. Casualties were mounting on both sides and he knew he was running out of time. The battle was going into its fifteenth hour and considering how long reinforcements from Cybertron's moons might take to get here...

"Objects approaching, Megatron," Soundwave's musical voice intoned.

Megatron checked his own sensors and, sure enough, two objects were approaching. Autobot shuttles judging by their energy emissions. Only two, though? Considering how many troops they knew to be stationed on the moon bases ... Primus! Was Prime actually gutsy enough to do something like this?

"Radio Shockwave on Cybertron," he commanded Soundwave.

"Contact impossible," Soundwave responded. "Autobot jamming too powerful."

Slag, he mused. That infernal Autobot communicator Blaster must have decided to turn the tables on Soundwave. If he couldn't penetrate his jamming, at least he'd put up some jamming of his own. So unless someone got lucky and took out that 'bot there would be no way to contact the home world. No way to find out whether Prime was actually doing what Megatron suspected.

One way or the other, though, he needed to mop this up quickly!

"Devastator! Menasor! Bruticus! Disengage from your enemies! Operation Scorched Earth is now in full effect!"

The original plan had been to take Autobot City and hunt every last Autobot inside it to extinction. That plan was no longer feasible. The balance of forces was too delicate and even the few troops on those two approaching shuttles might tip it in the Autobots' favour. Plus, he needed to get back to Cybertron fast.

So if he couldn't take Autobot City, at least he'd raze as much of it to the ground as possible. And, he glanced toward the approaching shuttles, maybe settle an old score once and for all.

* * *

Optimus Prime took in the carnage below and just managed to quell the red-hot anger he could feel surging up from his spark. It wasn't enough that Megatron had reduced most of Cybertron to so much wasteland, no. Now he was doing the same to the Autobots' new home here on Earth. Data was piling in now that he was close enough to penetrate past the jamming. Casualty reports, damage estimates, confirmed enemy kills, the entire carnage flooded past his optics reduced to cold, uncaring numbers.

Megatron had taken a huge gamble with this attack and now Optimus was taking one just as huge in turn. Magnus' message had told him to concentrate on Cybertron, that they would be able to handle the Decepticons here. There would never be a better opportunity to retake the home world, now that so many of Megatron's best troops were busy here.

His first impulse had been to disregard Magnus' message and mobilize all his troops to swoop to the rescue. Objectively he had to admit that Magnus was right, though. This was the opportunity they had been waiting for. And so, with a heavy spark, he had given the order to deploy. Even now the largest part of the Autobot army was swooping down towards Cybertron and its understaffed defences. Jazz and Elita-1 were in command there and Optimus knew he could count on them.

Still, he hadn't been able to completely abandon his friends and comrades on Earth, no matter how much confidence he might have in their abilities. And so he had taken a small contingent of troops with him to lend a hand. Only a few Autobots, but the best he could find.

"This not look good at all," a rumbling voice sounded from over his shoulder. "Decepticons do lots of damage."

Grimlock, the leader of the Dinobots, was studying the same data Optimus was. Most people only heard Grimlock's stilted speech, observed his lumbering behaviour, and inevitably concluded that the Dinobot was stupid. Optimus knew that this wasn't so. Oh, at the beginning Grimlock's smarts had been nothing to write home about. He distinctly remembered how easily the Decepticons had once fooled the Dinobots into almost killing him. Those days were past, thankfully.

Wheeljack and Ratchet had continuously improved the Dinobots' brains over the years. The results had been ... mixed. For some reason Sludge was as slow as he ever was, but Grimlock especially had turned into a shrewd and canny field commander, who used his apparent stupidity as a ruse to fool his enemies.

For some strange reason they had never been able to fix the glitch in their voice modulators.

"The gestalt robots have just broken loose from their opponents," Prime observed. "Looks like Megatron intends to cause maximum damage while he still can."

"Kup and others in trouble," Grimlock pointed toward a spot of fierce fighting. "Pinned down by Seekers and right in path of gestalts."

Optimus turned to look at him. "Deploy your Dinobots. Slow down the gestalts if you can until our guys can catch up with them. And destroy as many 'Cons as you can."

Grimlock wrung his hands in anticipation. "Me, Grimlock, think this going to be good fight!"

He turned to his troops. "Dinobots! Attack!"

* * *

Arcee and Hot Rod had been separated from the others, but found themselves a good position atop one of Autobot City's sprawling towers, taking pot shots at passing Seekers and Decepticon groundpounders. Hot Rod had long since accepted that Arcee was a much better shot than him, so he made up his lacking accuracy with quantity, spraying blaster rounds into the sky with both hands. So far they had taken down eight Decepticons between them, at least two of them were offline for good. Unfortunately they had also seen quite a few Autobots being blasted apart.

"This could go on forever," Arcee muttered between shots. "The Decepticons have the edge in manoeuvrability, we are better entrenched. We're too evenly matched. If something doesn't happen soon none of us will leave here functional."

"Well, if that happens, at least we'll be taking a lot of the bad guy elite with us," Hot Rod answered, trying in vain to score a hit on Starscream. The Decepticon Air Commander was too swift, though, and Hot Rod had to duck to avoid being fried by null rays.

The sound of an approaching shuttle made them both look up at the same time and they saw the two Autobot ships approach. Moments later the front one opened its cargo hold and five familiar robots dropped from it, transforming in mid-flight.

"Grimlock and the Dinobots," Hot Rod grinned. "Now that's reinforcements for you."

"They shouldn't be here," Arcee reminded him. "We'll never have a better chance to take Cybertron. Why aren't they invading Polyhex right now?"

Hot Rod nodded, mentally calculating the numbers of the planned invasion force. "Most of the bots probably are doing that. To get here so fast the shuttles can't have carried a lot of troops."

"Just enough to turn the tide," Arcee continued the thought. "While the bulk of our army is busy in Alpha Centauri."

The two Autobots looked at each other, a shared smile on their metallic lips.

"Risky," Arcee said.

"Isn't it?" Hot Rod grinned.

A loud boom tore them both from their thoughts and they saw the lead Autobot shuttle take a hit from what could only be Megatron's fusion cannon. Trailing smoke, the ship went down. Just before the crash they could see a number of Autobots abandon it, Sunstreaker, Hound, and Optimus Prime among them. Megatron and a small group of Seekers were heading toward them.

"Looks like the big guy could use some help."

"Let's go then!"

* * *

"Me, Sludge, no like Grimlock's plan!" the most massive of the Dinobots made his way down Autobot City's western perimeter ramp, happily ignoring the stray shots impacting against his armour. Just ahead Devastator was ripping away at the armoured wall, not yet having noticed the new arrivals.

"Me, Grimlock, not care what you like," the Dinobot commander replied. Truth to tell he didn't much like the plan, either, but he wasn't stupid. The Dinobots might be able to take down Devastator given enough time and freedom of movement, but they had neither, so the odds were against them. Grimlock had also spotted the approaching form of Superion and had shaped his attack plan accordingly.

"Me, Slag, will fight!" The Stegosaurus charged ahead, bathing the Constructicon gestalt in white-hot flames from his mouth. Devastator's armour, reinforced by the power of six combined Sparks, held easily, but the towering robot noticed the attackers. Which was the point of this exercise.

"Prepare for extermination," the strangely fused voice of Devastator announced, lumbering toward the Dinobots. The five warrior robots scattered, baiting the giant with stinging attacks from five different directions. Even Slag, the slowest of them, was faster than their prey, if but barely.

"No, you fool," a squeaky voice screamed. The Cassette robot Frenzy stood nearby, screaming his Spark out. "They're trying to distract you. Focus on..."

A full blast from Grimlock's eye lasers seared off the small Decepticon's head, silencing his squeakiness for good.

"Me, Grimlock, never like you."

Devastator kept chasing after the Dinobots until he suddenly ran into an unexpected buzzsaw, a buzzsaw by the name of Superion. The Aerialbot gestalt hit the distracted giant with enough force to sever one of the couplings. Scavenger, until moments ago the right arm of Devastator, went spinning off into the wreckage and into stasis lock.

His fused mind shocked by the sudden absence of one of its parts, Devastator was helpless under the combined assault of the Dinobots and Superion.

* * *

Optimus regained his footing, the damaged shuttle that had brought them here ploughing a deep trench into the ground near the eastern perimeter wall of Autobot City. Behind him Sunstreaker, Hound, Inferno, and Red Alert were fanning out, searching the sky for the Decepticons that would no doubt be upon them in a matter of astroseconds.

"If these creeps hurt my brother," Prime heard Sunstreaker mutter, "I'm gonna tear the fuel pumps out of each and every one of them with my bare hands."

Today was definitely not one of those days where Prime saw the need to restrain Sunstreaker's violent impulses.

"Be on your guard," Prime told his men. "We'll try and reach the city before..."

The ground in front of him exploded, automated systems just barely managing to make him dodge in time. Megatron swooped in from out of the sun, Starscream and four other Seekers right behind him.

For a moment the optics of the two leaders met and the battle field around them seemed to come to a standstill. Optimus' mind flashed back nearly nine million Earth years, recalling the first time they had fought. Back then it had been mock combat in the arena of Tarn. They had both been gladiators, fighting for the glory of their respective cities.

Theirs had been a rivalry, but a friendly one. Until the day Megatron was revealed to be the head of the underground movement known as the Decepticons. The day Megatron, right in the middle of his assault on Iacon, asked his friend Orion Pax to join him in wiping away the old order. The day Orion Pax refused to partake in the slaughter and was gunned down for it, his life preserved only by the actions of Alpha Trion and the power of the Matrix of Leadership.

Prime's thoughts returned to the present. He was Orion Pax no longer. Megatron was not his friend. Maybe they'd never really been friends in the first place, considering how quickly Megatron had gunned him down that day. It didn't matter anymore. Nine million years and it had come down to this. A battlefield littered with bodies, two worlds hanging in the balance, and his greatest enemy swooping in with murder blazing in his optics.

"Megatron must be stopped," Prime told his men. "No matter the cost."

Then he transformed and rode into combat.

End Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7: Title Bout

Chapter 7: Title Bout

Autobot City, Oregon, Earth  
Earth date 12.07.2005

Boomer hit the command centre at a run, skidding to a stop only when she saw the state of the room. She'd seen the assault from far away and immediately gone to help, but by the looks of things this portion of the battle was already over.

The protective dome of the command centre was cracked open like a walnut. The interior was a battlefield strewn with mangled body parts. She could make out the shell of a Decepticon she recognized as Ravage, the Cassette warrior still twitching but clearly out of the fight. Right next to him was one of Blaster's cassettes, Eject, the little guy also damaged. She spotted two inert forms in the far corner, communication workers she didn't recognize.

Blaster was buried underneath the remains of his rotating seat, his armour scorched in several places. She immediately went to his aid.

"Blaser, can you hear me? Are you still online?"

To her surprise he was, though her sensors told her that he would soon go into emergency stasis lock. The wounds weren't fatal, thank Primus, but he would not fight anymore today.

"Can't keep a good 'bot down, Boomer," he managed, struggling free of the wreckage with her help. "If that creep Soundwave thinks his puny guys can take mine ... ha!"

Boomer gave him a smile. "You did good, Blaster. More than you know. Prime arrived with reinforcements. Your message got through. We're gonna kick 'Con skidplate all over the place now."

Blaster nodded, taking a look around.

"Com system's still good. You need to take over, girl! Our guys gonna need some serious coordination if we're gonna win this thing."

"What do you mean, take over? I'm not a communicator, I'm a scout!"

Blaster managed a laugh. "Can't kid me, Boom girl! I know how you've been cracking the codes around here. You got yourself the most advanced com gear of the whole bunch here. Except Yours Truly, of course, but that's a given, ain't it?"

"You ... you know I ... and you never ..."

"Hey, I've been ducking it out with ol' Soundwave for nine million years now, girl, and good as you are, he's better. You kept this old 'Bot on his toes, though. Now I need you to help get our guys organized, you hear?"

Before she could answer his optics went dark as his systems froze in emergency stasis. Boomer took a nearly panicked look around, taking in the damaged equipment. Blaster was a master in the arts of communication. He had coordinated com traffic here on Earth, with Cybertron, with the EDC, and still had enough time to play catch with Soundwave over the airwaves and run a short-range radio station for Autobot City on the side. How was she supposed to take over in the midst of battle like this?

"Get yourself together, girl," she chided herself. "Hot Rod, Arcee, Springer, and the others will need someone to tie them all together and it looks like it's gotta be you."

Locating the nearest operational com port she plugged herself in. Immediately she was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of data flowing across the Autobot tactical net, all of it uncoordinated and partially jammed now that Blaster was no longer there to block Soundwave.

"Two can play that game," she growled.

Quickly launching some of her self-written pirate software, she rewrote several portions of the tactical net and rebuilt the firewall. Moments later she launched a tracking program, hoping to sniff out Soundwave's location before the Decepticon communicator realized he had a new opponent.

"This is Boomer taking over for Blaster," she announced over the airwaves a moment later. "Route all tactical data through the auxiliary command net. Sniper squadrons! Possible sighting of Soundwave in sector 18-B. Go take him out!"

Another bit of data streamed in, one that got her attention almost immediately. Using the strongest encryption keys she could find she immediately sent the word out.

"All units, evacuate the southern perimeter! I repeat, all units, get out of there! We got some heavy duty action about to go down and you don't want to be anywhere near it, believe me!"

* * *

Springer saw the Autobot shuttle that had just disgorged the Dinobots take a hit and go down, but he was in no position to lend a hand. The battle on the ground seemed to be going the Autobots' way, if but barely, but the battle up here in the skies was another matter. To be honest, Springer wasn't sure why he hadn't yet crashed down to earth a flaming wreck, but it was probably no more than fool's luck.

The Seekers had them outnumbered about ten to one. Most of the smaller Autobot flyers such as Powerglide and Cosmos were already down, maybe for good. Skyfire, possibly the deadliest Cybertronian flying machine ever built, was still going strong, but his Energon levels were dropping and his armour was riddled in numerous places. Springer himself had gotten some licks in thanks to some fancy flying, but he was quickly reaching the end of his rope.

When he saw no less than four Seekers close in on him, one of them Thundercracker, he was quite certain that this was going to be it. All that was left was to take as many of the bastards with him as he could.

His suicide run was cut short when one of the four Seekers ahead of him was suddenly riddled by blaster fire and veered off, trailing smoke and broken parts. The other three scattered, searching the skies for whatever enemy had blindsided them.

Springer needed a moment to find the newcomers, but when he did he couldn't quite suppress a joyous shout. Early on during the battle a small squadron of EDC fighter planes had joined the Autobots against the Decepticons, but they had all too quickly met their end, outmatched and outnumbered.

Now, though, no less than two hundred newest generation EDC space fighters were dropping directly out of the sun, opening up with everything they had. Built from the latest Cybertronian technology and incorporating a new process that allowed a binary interface between the human brain and Cybertronian neuro-processors, these newest fighters were the closest humans had yet come to matching a Decepticon flying machine.

"This is EDC Captain Marissa Fairborne," the human squadron leader announced over the tactical net. "Sorry we're so late, but our birds came out of field testing just half an hour ago."

"Don't apologize, Captain," Skyfire answered. "I think you just might have saved all our skidplates."

The Decepticons were obviously taken by surprise by the performance of these newest human fighter planes. Their confusion allowed the humans to get in several crippling blows, Decepticon Seekers dropping from the skies all over the place. Most of them were not out of the fighting, though, their damages severe, but not crippling. Self-repair circuitry would have many of them flying again all too soon, so they needed to take advantage of this reprieve while they could.

"Skyfire to Ultra Magnus! We're sending quite a few 'Cons groundside. If you could keep them down there, we'd be very grateful."

"Acknowledged, Skyfire. Keep up the good work. Looks like things might be going our way for a change."

Springer took a moment to review the latest tactical data, surprisingly provided by Boomer of all people. The tide seemed to be turning, if agonizingly slowly. But there was still a giant gestalt brawl going on near the western perimeter with the Dinobots thrown in for good measure and he couldn't quite see where the damaged Autobot shuttle had gone down amidst the forest.

Probably right where Hot Rod and Arcee were making tracks towards right at this moment, he figured. Primus protect those two!

* * *

Arcee managed to draw slightly ahead of Hot Rod, but what would usually have given her quite a bit of satisfaction barely registered right now. The Autobot shuttle with Optimus Prime on board had gone down about half a mile away from Autobot City in the middle the forest. Many of the trees were burning and smoke was obscuring the view. Her thermal sensors were all but useless and wreckage from the shuttle messed up her magnetic ones.

"See anything?" she asked Hot Rod, who quickly answered in the negative.

"Not a trace. They jumped ship just before she went down, maybe they're already on their way back to the city."

"I don't think so. Not with Megatron heading right for them."

The unmistakable roaring of Megatron's fusion cannon put a stop to their speculation and they quickly followed the sound back to its source. There was Megatron to be sure, along with Starscream, Ramjet, and two other Seekers she couldn't identify. On the Autobot side she spotted Hound, Sunstreaker, Red Alert, and Inferno. And the big guy, of course.

"Looks like the numbers are even."

"Yeah, why don't we make them a little more uneven, shall we?"

The two young Autobots dove into combat, transforming in mid-drive and with guns blazing. Sunstreaker was busy pounding the stuffing out of Ramjet, but the Seeker gave as good as he got. Red Alert was heavily damaged and seemed very thankful when Hot Rod's blaster fire got Starscream off his back. The Decepticon Air Commander sputtered a curse, but quickly retreated to a safe height before launching another attack run. All the others were busy fighting as well.

The biggest fight of them all took place between Optimus and Megatron. The two giant warriors inflicted blows on each other that would have crippled lesser Transformers, yet they remained standing. Everyone else was giving them a wide berth, as flashes of fire form both their weapons went every which way as they tried to annihilate their opponent. Megatron's gunmetal hide was dented in numerous places. Half of Prime's mouthguard was ripped away. Both looked like they should be dropping any second now, but didn't.

"They're going to kill each other if this goes on much longer," Arcee shouted between taking shots at Starscream.

"The big guy can take Megs," Hot Rod shouted, but didn't seem as certain as he sounded.

Arcee had to dive for cover as Starscream strafed her position and when she looked up again Megatron was launching himself into the air, spearing Optimus Prime and propelling them both back towards the city at high speeds. The Autobot commander's weapon went spinning from his hand.

"Prime!" Hot Rod's shout had barely made it past his steel lips when he transformed, snatching up Prime's rifle in the process, and sped after them. Arcee wanted to follow, but Starscream was after her again.

Uttering a prayer to Primus to keep Hot Rod safe she concentrated on taking down the lighting-quick Seeker. She barely noticed that the entire skyline of Autobot City seemed to be going to pieces in the distance.

* * *

Hot Rod sped after the two combatants, who held each other in a death grip. Megatron's flying power wasn't enough to keep them both aloft for long and they crashed back to the ground a mere hundred meters away from Autobot City's southern perimeter wall. Fighting was still fierce all around, but warriors of both sides made way when they saw who had dropped into their midst. No one wanted to get into the middle of this.

Optimus, finding himself, unarmed, quickly retracted his left hand and ignited his Energon axe. Going in for close quarter combat to deny Megatron the use of his fusion cannon, he took a huge chunk of armour off the Dcepticon commander before he could evade. The two kept exchanging blows, hitting more often than not, and their damages mounted quickly.

The fighting around them didn't stop, but it seemed as if everyone else kept pausing between shots or blows to catch another look at their duel. The two leaders were quickly tearing each other to pieces with a viciousness few had seen in them before, but both refused to go down.

Hot Rod reached the fight and transformed back to robot mode, Prime's huge rifle clutched in his hands. He hesitated, though, reluctant to interfere. The battle was so quick, so vicious, any move he made could just as well cost Prime the victory as give it to him. What should he do?

Before he could make a decision the battle seemed to come to an end. Prime stumbled, one of his leg pistons giving out, and Megatron closed in for the kill with a huge smile on his face. Thought and action became one as Hot Rod surged forward, seeing only the huge muzzle of Megatron's fusion cannon as it lined up with Optimus' head. He raised the giant rifle as quickly as he could and fired. Right at the same moment he realized he had made a mistake.

His badly aimed shot clipped Megatron at the tip of his fusion cannon, fusing the mighty weapon into a piece of molten slag but otherwise leaving the Decepticon commander unharmed. Unfortunately it also threw him to the side. A blazing energy lance, fired from a weapon Optimus Prime had hidden underneath his body until seconds ago, did not hit Megatron's exposed circuits as intended but instead went wide.

Before either Hot Rod or Optimus could fire again Megatron had regained his balance and surged forward again, this time straight toward the younger Autobot. Like a steel wise his fist closed around Hot Rod's throat and wrenched him off his feet and into the air. By the time Hot Rod knew what was going on he found himself held like a living shield right between Megatron and an advancing Optimus Prime.

"Leave him out of this, Megatron," Prime growled. "This is between you and me."

"But unlike you, Prime, I am not a sentimental fool!"

Hot Rod never saw where Megatron had gotten the weapon from, he only saw how he used it to pump shot after shot into Optimus Prime's battered frame. The Autobot leader held on to his own weapon, but did not return fire. He would have had to fire through Hot Rod to do it.

"Shoot him, Prime," Hot Rod pleaded, struggling to get free of Megatron's grip. "Just shoot him!"

The Autobot leader did nothing of the sort, though. Megatron kept firing and finally Optimus went to his knees, the weapon tumbling from his shattered hand unit, Energon leaking from a dozen wounds.

Megatron laughed and, with a final grin of delight, tore one of Hot Rod's arms right off before throwing him to the side. Damage reports flooded across the young Autobot's vision. He tried to get up again, but his energy levels were dangerously low and there wasn't a weapon in sight anyway.

He could only watch helplessly as Megatron closed in on Optimus.

"And thus it ends, Prime," he snickered. "Beaten by your own vaunted regard for life. How appropriate."

The weapon he had somehow acquired was nothing like his fusion cannon, but from this distance it would fully suffice to penetrate right past Optimus' cracked armour and pierce his spark chamber. The Autobot leader tried to get up, but his damaged legs were failing him.

"All units, evacuate the southern perimeter! I repeat, all units, get out of there! We got some heavy duty action about to go down and you don't want to be anywhere near it, believe me!"

Hot Rod had about a few seconds to try and make sense of Boomer's words rushing across the tactical net before the ground around him began to shake. Megatron looked up from Optimus, bewildered. All around them the very buildings of Autobot City seemed to come apart. What was going on? Had someone set off a demolition charge or ...

Before Hot Rod's optics the very part of Autobot City he was standing on transformed. The entire southern perimeter wall reshaped itself into a giant arm, more than two hundred meters in length, and began to rise from the ground even as a huge black hand extended from its end. An elbow joint bigger than Hot Rod creaked as the arm began to reach upward, accompanied by a grown that shook the entire city to its very foundations.

"What is going on here?" Megatron yelled, but no one paid attention to him.

Most of the Autobots had fled the sector, spurred on by Boomer's warning, so it was only a number of Decepticons who were frozen in terror, looking up into a sky suddenly blacked out by a huge hand. A hand that came crashing down on them with such force that it tore the very ground apart. More than a dozen Decepticons were squashed into foil, two dozen more were taken right off their feet. Including Megatron.

By the time the Decepticon leader regained his footing, so had Optimus Prime. Hot Rod watched in amazement as the damaged wreck that was his commander delivered a thundering blow, one that ripped right through Megatron's chest armour and tore out part of his energy pump. Megatron went flying backwards, trailing sparks and Energon, his torn shell coming to rest right next to the squashed Decepticons.

He did not get up again.

Hot Rod did not notice the Decepticons' retreating. He did not hear the joyous shouts of the Autobots as they finally managed to drive their enemies away. He didn't even see that Soundwave appeared and whisked off Megatron's remains. Not even the arrival of Arcee on the scene managed to register with him.

He only saw the huge form of Optimus Prime as it dropped back down to its knees, fell onto its side, and stopped moving.

End Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8: The Price of Victory

Chapter 8: The Price of Victory

Autobot City, Oregon, Earth  
Earth date 12.07.2005

"Keep up the pressure, men!" Ultra Magnus kept up a continuous barrage of laser fire as he advanced forward, flanked by the Autobots' most powerful ground troops. To his right Warpath was putting shell after shell into the ranks of the Decepticons, to his left Sideswipe tore enemy troops apart with his piledriver arms. More Autobots were advancing behind them and they were finally making some headway, as the Decepticons seemed to be in disarray.

He spared a brief glance towards the southern end of Autobot City, where the giant arm of Metroplex could be seen rising into the air again and again, swatting Decepticons whenever it crashed down to earth. According to the tactical reports he was getting from Boomer more than a dozen Decepticons had already gone down and the psychological impact was even stronger. Magnus was one of the Autobots who had proposed the City Project and even he was awed by what was barely more than a partial success.

"Skyfire calling Magnus," a voice rang through his com link. "Can't be certain, but from up here it looks like the 'Cons are in full retreat."

"Consider that confirmed," Boomer joined in. "We got bad guys running all over the place. I haven't cracked their encryption, but I think Starscream just called for disengagement."

Ultra Magnus gave a silent prayer of thanks to Primus. Despite his confident words at the beginning of the battle, he had been far from certain that they would win this. Still, the fight wasn't over yet.

"Any idea where they're retreating to? The shuttle they came in on was one of ours and it's toast."

"I think I can answer that," the EDC Captain, Marissa Fairborne, cut in. "EDC orbital sensors just picked up an unidentified object entering our scanning range. Energy emissions indicate Decepticon technology."

"Damn! They probably had it waiting just outside scanning range in case they had to beat a retreat. Any way to intercept it?"

Skyfire answered that one. "No way, Magnus. All our fliers, Autobot and human, are damaged and low on energy and munitions. Omega Supreme might be able to reach it, but..."

"ENERGY LEVELS LOW," the giant guardian robot thundered. "PURSUIT OF DECEPTICONS INADVISABLE."

It grated on Magnus to let the bad guys run like that, but it looked like there was nothing he could do about it right now.

"Magnus to all hands! Make sure the 'Cons get a fiery farewell as they run, but don't pursue! I repeat, don't pursue! We're done for today."

His troops kept up the fire on the Decepticons for some minutes longer, but once they took to the air and vanished over the curve of the horizon there was nothing more for them to do. For the first time in what seemed like ages Magnus lowered his weapon, surprised to see that it was out of ammo anyway, and took a moment to gauge his own condition. Multiple damages, but nothing serious. Power levels were dangerously low, but not critical just yet.

"Boomer, make sure that all damaged bots get to the nearest CR chamber on the double. Everyone who is still in decent condition is to rearm and re-energize as quickly as possible, just in case the bad guys come back. Any incoming messages from Cybertron?"

"We're still being jammed, boss, but I'll get a status update from you as soon as I can."

Magnus nodded, proud of the way the young Autobot had stepped in for Blaster, then suddenly remembered something he hadn't had time to deal with earlier.

"Boomer, give me a status update on Prime! Where is he?"

"Not sure, boss! I lost all contact with him and his squadron when they were shot down. ... Wait a 'sec! I got some scattered reports coming in about ... looks like he and Megatron found each other. I ..."

The young Autobot trailed off and the ensuing silence chilled Magnus right down to his basic structure.

"Boomer, talk to me! What is it?"

"Magnus, I ... I think you need to get to the southern perimeter on the double. ... Something happened."

Boomer didn't say anything else and Magnus didn't quiz her. Instead he transformed and made tracks as quickly as he could.

* * *

Decepticon Transport Ship, Leaving Earth Orbit  
Earth date 12.07.2005

"Is everyone on board?" Starscream asked, barely suppressing the urge to grin.

"Everyone who made it," Onslaught replied. "Priority recovery operations were successful, we managed to rescue all damaged members of our gestalt teams. Still, losses are high. Many did not make it back."

"Yes, but I am sure the Autobots will give them all decent burials. Sentimental fools."

Onslaught didn't find it funny, it seemed. The Combaticon leader was all business as usual. He had been the first to follow Starscream when the Air Commander called for retreat, seeing that the tactical situation no longer offered a chance at victory. He would never grow sentimental about the losses they had suffered, but neither did he see any reason to mock those who had fallen today.

The Decepticon transport ship, parked just outside Earth's scanning range for exactly this type of situation, began to accelerate away from the blue planet at top speed. Transit time to Cybertron would be less than a day. From the reports they were hearing they would arrive right in the middle of a new battle, as the Autobots seemed to have taken the opportunity to launch their long-planned assault on the planet.

Starscream had yet to look at the first reports they were getting back from Shockwave, he didn't know how things stood back home, but neither did he care. Not right now. He was too busy feeling good about himself.

The next thing he heard thoroughly managed to ruin his good mood.

"Megatron was recovered," Onslaught said. "Soundwave is currently analyzing his status."

"Megatron was ...," Starscream cut himself off. "I ... I thought he was terminated."

"Apparently not. He still clung to his spark when we reached the ship."

Starscream said none of the things on his mind, but instead turned around and headed directly toward the repair bay. Onslaught followed him a moment later.

Two levels below the bridge was where they found the sorry remains of what had been the Decpeticons' most elite fighters. Over a hundred had come to Earth, less than fifty were leaving. Of those many were damaged to various degrees. The ship's CR chambers were humming busily, the repair drones working overtime.

In the far corner Starscream spotted Soundwave and two repair drones working on the damaged shell of the Decepticon that should by all rights be lying in pieces on the battlefield below.

"What is the condition of our beloved leader, Soundwave?" Starscream asked.

The blue communicator looked up to glare at him. Starscream doubted he was in any way fooled by his worried tone, but he didn't care.

"Megatron's condition is critical," Soundwave answered.

"Can he be repaired?" Onslaught asked, his tone neither worried nor triumphant, but all business.

"Uncertain."

Starscream looked around at the large number of damaged Decepticons. The ship they were on was built for transportation and speed. It was not a hospital ship (not that Decepticons had any of those anyway). The number of CR chambers on board was nowhere near equal to the number of damaged they had.

"I think we need to make a judgement call here," Starscream finally said. "We only have limited resources available to repair the damaged and according to the reports we're heading straight into another battle."

Onslaught nodded. "The situation requires us to make sure we have the maximum number of warriors back in fighting shape by the time we reach Cybertron."

Starscream resisted the urge to grin triumphantly. He knew that he could count on Onslaught being caught in this argument.

"Repair drone," he ordered the soulless mechanism. "Identify all Decepticons who are beyond repair or can not be put back into minimum fighting shape by the time we arrive on Cybertron."

The drone quickly rattled off a list of Decepticons. If Starscream had been human he'd have held his breath.

"SKYWARP, CONDITION: TERMINAL."

"THUNDERCRACKER, CONDITION: CRITICAL. CHANCES OF SUCCESSFUL REPAIR: 7 PERCENT."

It was a minor shock to him when the names of his two Seeker brothers appeared on the list, but he didn't allow himself to be distracted. And just when he thought that he had misjudged the situation the drone put one final name on the list.

"MEGATRON, CONDITION: CRITICAL. CHANCES OF SUCCESSFUL REPAIR: 5 PERCENT."

Hook and Motormaster had joined them just in time to hear the list. Soundwave rose to his feet. Onslaught remained impassive. Blitzwing and Astrotrain were lurking in the background, having listened in. Good, the highest-ranking Decepticons present were all here. And of those assembled, no less than three had made past attempts to take over command. This shouldn't be that hard.

"I propose that we concentrate all resources on the damaged Decepticons not on the list and ... leave the rest to their fate."

Starscream made optic contact with Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and Onslaught. It was Astrotrain who responded with the Transformer equivalent of a blink.

"And in order to expedite a quick return home I further propose that we dump all those beyond repair so as to conserve energy."

"All in favour?" Starscream asked.

Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and himself raised their hands. A moment later Onslaught, Hook, and Motormaster joined them.

"All opposed?"

Soundwave raised his hand with a cold gaze, but he remained alone.

"The ayes have it," Starscream announced, feeling more glee than ever before in his entire existence.

Mere minutes later the remains of numerous Decepticons were piled in the airlock. Starscream felt a momentary flicker of regret as he watched Skywarp and Thundercracker added to the pile, but all that fled when he personally positioned Megatron's remains on top of the heap.

As he stepped back he saw a flicker of awareness in Megatron's optics.

"I... still... function!" It was the barest whisper and Starscream doubted anyone but him heard it. He grinned at his fallen commander.

"Good," he whispered back. "Than you will have time to consider the future, oh mighty Megatron. A future ruled by me."

With that he stepped back and gave the order to flush the airlock.

* * *

Autobot City, Oregon, Earth  
Earth date 12.07.2005

Springer transformed and hit the ground running, pushing past dozens of gaping Autobot soldiers. The moment he got a clear view, though, he came to a sudden stop.

The giant metal arm that had emerged from parts of Autobot City had finally come to a rest and was lying on the ground like the limb a tired god. In front of it the ground was smashed and torn, no piece of flat terrain remaining. Amidst the rubble pieces of metal glinted, red and gunmetal grey both.

Right in the centre of the devastation where three shapes. Springer had no trouble recognizing Arcee and Hot Rod, though the latter looked like he had been put through the shredder. One of his arms was missing along with parts of his chest and he was leaking Energon. Arcee was kneeling beside him, holding him, as he ... he cried? Why was he ...?

The third shape was prone and not moving. For a moment Springer's mind refused to recognize the torn remains for what they were. The upper body of the Autobot was barely more than scrap metal, its entire chest torn open and shredded by laser fire. The face was almost unrecognizable, the familiar blue mouth guard ripped away. Then it hit him with the force of a physical blow.

"Prime?" he whispered in disbelief.

Someone shoved him aside and he almost fell. By the time he regained his balance Ultra Magnus was already past him, coming to a stop next to Prime's body and dropping to his knees.

"Prime? Prime, can you hear me? Optimus?"

A shadow fell upon them and Springer looked up to see the giant form of Defensor approach. A moment later the Protectobot gestalt split into its component parts and First Aid barely touched the ground before he reached Prime's side.

Everyone waited for the Autobot medic to say something, anything, as he worked on their fallen leader. The entire world seemed to have come to a stop, only First Aid's hands were still moving, his single optic band moving up and down as he analyzed the damages.

No one managed to keep from starting as Optimus' hand suddenly twitched, the blue fingers moving. Optics flickered back to life and a deep, metallic groan filled the silence.

"Optimus?" Ultra Magnus whispered.

Springer wasn't certain, but he thought Prime was saying something. He couldn't make it out, though. Tearing his eyes away, he looked back towards Hot Rod and Arcee. Hot Rod had risen on his knees, looking at Optimus with desperate hope in his eyes. What had happened here? Why was Roddie looking so ... guilty?

A bright light snapped his attention back to Optimus and Magnus. Optimus' chest had opened up even further than it already was due to battle damage to reveal a glowing object. One the Autobot leader removed from himself with what seemed to be the last of his strength. Springer had never seen it in person before, but he could not help but recognize it.

Optimus Prime passed the Autobot Matrix of Leadership to Ultra Magnus. Mere moments later his optics flickered and died, his arm dropped to the ground, and his colouring faded into the dull grey of terminal stasis lock.

Springer hadn't noticed the arrival of Kup on the scene, but when Ultra Magnus rose, the Matrix in his hands, Kup was standing next to him with a grim lock on his weathered old face. When he spoke he sounded more serious than Springer had ever heard him before.

"The Prime is dead," Kup said, looking at Ultra Magnus. "Long live the Prime!"

* * *

In another time and place:

His optics came online again. No, that wasn't quite correct. There were no more optics, no more computer data scrolling across his vision, no more system reports from the many parts of his complex form. There was simply ... awareness. Impressions streaming directly into his centre of being.

It was a very strange feeling.

The world took shape around him. Buildings, spires, a clear blue sky. It took a moment until he finally recognized his surroundings. A moment later he wondered whether he had become demented in some way. He couldn't possibly be where he thought he was. Because this place no longer existed.

"Iacon," he whispered.

Around him the beautiful capital city of the Autobots spread, looking as shiny and pristine as it had done 9 million years ago during the Golden Age of Cybertron. He knew this could not be. There were only ruins left of the city. And Cybertron's skies hadn't been this bright since the planet had been wrenched out of its original orbit during the war.

"I know what you think," a new voice said. "Believe me, Optimus, you have not gone mad."

He looked up, the movements of his body strangely smooth and flowing. Almost as if this was not a body at all. A figure was facing him, a figure that looked like a Transformer, yet somehow didn't. All the hard angles had been smoothed away, no imperfections marred the metal skin. Still, despite the strange new look, he recognized his opposite.

"This can not be," he whispered.

"I reacted much the same way when I first arrived here," the other said, smiling. "Don't worry, Optimus. Everything will become clear very soon."

"I ... I don't understand. What is this place? This can't be Iacon, can it?"

"Of course not. At least not in the way you mean. Think of this as ... well, Iacon as we saw it. The perfect Iacon that sadly never existed outside our hopes and dreams."

Seeing the obviously clueless look on Optimus' face, the other smiled again.

"I see I will have some explaining to do. I don't mind, though. Another did the same for me when I first got here, so it's only fair that I do it for you. Some day you'll have to do it for the next bot."

"Next bot?"

Sentinel Prime, the Autobot who had been leader before Optimus Prime, the Autobot who had been killed at Megatron's hands at the start of the Great War, slapped Optimus on the shoulder and laughed.

"Welcome to the Matrix, my friend. Welcome to Paradise!"

End Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9: Stages of Grief

Chapter 9: Stages of Grief

Hub Capital Iacon, Cybertron  
Earth date 12.07.2005

For the past twenty Earth hours the fighting had been going on. Autobot troops had descended from the moons Alpha and Beta and Decepticon defences, understaffed and unprepared, had not reacted fast enough. By the time the rulers of Cybertron got themselves into full combat readiness the Autobots had already managed to establish a beach head in their former capital city of Iacon. Ever since then they had fought block by block, street by street, inch by inch.

Optimus Prime had trusted command of this invasion to two of his most trusted subordinates and friends. One, Jazz, was one of the handpicked elite that had accompanied him on that long-ago flight on the Ark. These days Jazz was head of special operations, had commanded many a commando raid on Cybertron's surface, and now found himself leading a charge towards the old Council pavilion where the Decepticons had their local headquarters.

The other was Elita-One. To this day most Earthlings didn't quite understand why there were female Transformers, seeing as robots didn't reproduce sexually and therefore didn't need genders. Truth to tell the Autobots and Decepticons didn't quite understand it, either. The most widely-spread theory was that male and female characteristics had been introduced into their personality matrices purely for diversity. Whatever the reason, though, there were female Autobots and Elita-One was the leader of them.

Despite being an able warrior herself, Elita-One much preferred the command & control function in a battle such as this. Superior cooperation and coordination was one of the Autobots' main advantages over the Decepticons, who squabbled amongst each other as often as not. So she directed the battle from a relatively safe location and was in full possession of all tactical facts. The battle was going slow, but well. Soon Iacon would be theirs again.

An Autobot communicator had brought her the first message from Earth less than half an Earth hour ago. She knew the results of the battle. Knew who had lived and who had died. Knew that Optimus Prime was dead. Everyone present had waited for some sort of reaction from her. After all, she and Optimus had been lovers. And yes, intimate love was something that could happen between two cybernetic life forms, no matter how strange that might seem to the humans. So everyone had waited for Elita-One to somehow react to the loss of the 'bot she loved.

No reaction came. Elita simply thanked the communicator for the update and returned to directing the battle. Her face remained immobile, her movements remained certain, her tone remained unchanged. Even Jazz, a professional bar none, briefly faltered when the news reached him. Not so Elita. To most who watched her this was completely incomprehensible.

Not to those who knew her best, though. Chromia and Firestar, her closest friends and companions who had worked with her for millions of years, knew exactly what was happening. They had seen it before. Elita-One was first and foremost a leader. And right now there was a battle to lead, a victory to gain. She would allow nothing to interfere with that goal, not even the death of Optimus Prime.

And no one, neither Autobot nor Decepticon, would ever hear the terrible sobs of sorrow she wept deep inside her metallic frame.

* * *

Autobot City, Oregon, Earth  
Earth date 13.07.2005

It was just past midnight when Magnus finally found a moment's peace. Too much had occupied his time ever since the first shot of the battle had been fired. Everything had happened so fast, so incredibly fast. This morning he had been in charge of Autobot City, a soldier leading other soldiers, but following the orders of his supreme commander.

Now he was the supreme commander. He was the Prime.

No, he shook his head, not the Prime. The others might call him that, he had heard them address him as Prime Magnus, but he knew that it wasn't true. He wasn't the Prime. He had always known that it wasn't his fate and today he had received the ultimate proof, even if no one but him had recognized it as such.

The Autobot Matrix was the stuff of legend. Few had ever seen it with their own optics, even fewer had seen the passing of it from one Prime to the next. Not even Kup to boast about it. Magnus was one of the few who could, though. It was not widely known among the ranks of the Autobots, but back in the days before the war, before Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus, there had simply been Orion Pax and Magnus. Protoform brothers, closer than most, yet embarking on divergent paths.

Magnus had been there on the day Orion Pax had received the Matrix from Alpha Trion. He had seen the incredible transformation. Orion had been a tall, strong robot, but nowhere near as powerful as Optimus Prime. The general belief was that Alpha Trion had rebuilt him into his new, mightier form. Magnus knew better. It had been the Matrix itself. Once it chose a new Prime it rebuilt him, gave him the power to lead, to fight, to win.

When the Matrix had entered his chest compartment Magnus had felt nothing at all. No surge of power, no transformation, nothing. A small part of him argued that the Matrix might simply have judged him strong enough already. When Magnus had been rebuilt into Ultra Magnus his strength had been increased manifold. Maybe it was enough, no further enhancement necessary.

He knew better, though. The Matrix chose the Prime and by whatever criteria it used, Magnus had been found wanting. He wasn't the Prime, would never be the Prime. In a way, he mused, he was like Alpha Trion now. A keeper, a guardian, responsible for keeping it safe until the next Prime appeared.

"My time in the light is short," Optimus had said, just before he died. "Keep it safe, my brother. Our people's fate now rests in your hands."

"I'm not worthy," Magnus had answered, knowing it even then.

"Neither was I," had been the answer. "Trust in the Matrix, Magnus! When the hour is darkest it will light the way. And when the time comes an Autobot will rise from our ranks to take my place."

And then he had died.

"I will keep it safe," Magnus promised, putting a hand on his chest plate. "And I will keep our people safe until the new Prime appears. I promise, Optimus!"

* * *

In another part of Autobot City a young Autobot was lying in a CR chamber. His body was in a sorry state, but by morning he would be more or less back in shape. His damages, while severe, were far from unfixable. A new arm, some work on his chest plate, a healthy dose of Energon, and he'd be back to normal.

Usually Transformers who underwent repairs in the CR chamber put themselves into sleep mode, shutting down their higher cognitive functions to preserve energy and spare themselves the agony of invasive surgery. They were living beings, after all, and repairs along their nerve circuitry were every bit as excruciating to them as to organic beings.

Hot Rod had not shut down his higher functions. He remained fully aware. Every surge of pain, every single bit of agony was welcomed. And a single sentence echoed through his mind over and over again.

IT'S MY FAULT! IT'S MY FAULT! IT'S MY FAULT! IT'S MY FAULT!

* * *

"Me, Slag, not get what fuss is about."

Four of the Dinobots were walking outside the main fortress structure of Autobot City, taking in the devastation and keeping guard, just in case. Their sturdy frames had held up during the battle, their damages were minimal.

"Prime dead," Slug said. "Me, Sludge, think that what makes everyone sad."

Snarl said nothing, but his mood seemed to be even fouler than usual. Swoop was keeping his own council as well, the smallest of the Dinobots observing the world around him with sullen optics. Unlike most of the Dinobots he had actually liked Optimus Prime. His passing saddened him.

"Magnus new Prime now, no?" Slag asked. "Let's see if he any better. Me, Slag, not think so."

"Me, Sludge, think Grimlock should be leader. He real smart now. And much more stronger than Magnus."

"Where Grimlock, anyway?" asked Swoop. "Me, Swoop, not seen him since battle ended."

The answer was found mere minutes later when the four Dinobots turned a corner and found their wayward commander. Grimlock was in robot mode and crouched in a doorway that led into one of the city's many warehouses.

"Grimlock? Dinobots been looking for you. Where Grimlock been?"

No answer came forth. Slag, always the impatient sort, surged forward to demand an answer, but froze to a halt the moment his optics looked past Grimlock into the interior of the warehouse. The other Dinotobts followed and took in the same sight.

The warehouse space had been refashioned into a morgue. Shattered frames of fallen Autobot warriors were lined up on the cold, hard ground. Some were barely recognizable any longer, their shells melted into so much slag. Others seemed almost undamaged, yet their dull, grey colouring left little doubt as to their state.

The Dinobots in general did not much care for the other Autobots. If asked, they would say that the main reason they fought on their side instead of against them was that it was more fun to kill Decepticons. The death of Optimus Prime barely had any impact on any of them except Swoop and possibly Grimlock. There were two Autobots, though, whom the Dinobots held in high regard.

Two Autobots who were now lying here among the fallen.

"Wheeljack?" Slag whispered, disbelief in his voice.

"Ratchet," Swoop almost sobbed.

Grimlock still said nothing as he crouched in front of the two dead Autobots who had created him and his fellow Dinobots. His face did not carry expressions well and those who did not know him might have mistaken his unmoving posture for indifference.

This was very, very far from the truth. Even as his fellow Dinobots transformed into their beast modes and filled the night sky with keen, animal sounds of sorrow, Grimlock was keeping a tight grip on the red-hot fury that welled up inside him.

Wheeljack and Ratchet had created him. He had been told that he had existed before, back on Cybertron, and that his spark had somehow been preserved until he could be rebuilt on Earth. He remembered none of that. As far as he was concerned his life had begun on Earth at the hands of Wheeljack and Ratchet. They had made him, they had improved him, they had made him smart.

And whatever Decepticon was responsible for their deaths would die a thousand times over before he was finished with them.

* * *

Boomer entered the large chamber with the air of a student being summoned into the office of the principal. Ultra Magnus had once told her that, some day, Optimus Prime himself would summon her and reprimand her for her unruly behaviour and maybe she would listen to him if no one else. That had never happened and now it never would.

The body of the late Autobot Commander was respectfully barred up in a separate chamber. There would be a burial, but later. They would repair his frame for it, but later. The living had to come first. Optimus would have been the first to say so.

Only moments earlier she'd seen a group of humans leave, the Witwicky family along with some members of the EDC. They had paid their last respects. Spike Witwicky especially had been close with Optimus Prime and been saddened by his passing. The young one, Daniel, had wept the whole time.

Boomer, being one of the least-damaged denizens of Autobot City, had been on com duty until minutes ago when Blaster had come back online. Now he was taking over again and she was free to do whatever she liked, at least for a short time. No doubt they'd mobilize soon. The battle on Cybertron was ongoing and they would join it as soon as they could.

But not yet. Which left her free to do something she needed to do, even if she wasn't quite sure why.

"Hi, Optimus," she said, approaching the much larger Transformer slowly. "I ... I don't think we ever exchanged many words. Or any, really. You probably didn't even know who I was. That's okay! I'm sure Magnus could have told you a lot about me, none of it good."

She twiddled her thumbs, a nervous habit she had taken up from her human friends.

"Everyone always talked about you, you know? I mean, the others guys and me ... Springer, Hot Rod, Arcee, the gang ... we were all built after you disappeared from Cybertron. We only knew about you through the tales of the others, Kup's especially. I ... well, I always wondered what the big deal was with you, you know? I mean, if you'd really been such great and glorious warrior, why weren't the Decepticons defeated long before I was built? Why was the planet in such a sorry state?

"When I first saw you some years ago, right after I came to Earth, I ... well, I thought, man, what a let-down. He's just another 'bot. Sure, he's scrapped his share of Decepticons, but I could do the same if I had that kind of frame. Nothing special about it."

She put a hand on the dead shell in front of her.

"I ... I must admit, I still don't quite get why everyone thinks you were the best thing since Electrum. But ... it doesn't really matter. I can see it in the optics of the others. How much you meant to them. And maybe that's the main thing about being a leader. Not what you do, but what you get others to do. Maybe ... maybe during that whole dark time on Cybertron, four million Earth years of retreat, loss, and surrender, maybe the only reason we kept going was the way the old-timers always went on about you. You inspired them. And ... I guess you inspired us a bit, too."

Boomer half-turned to go, suddenly a bit self-conscious about her monologue. It would seriously ruin her image if anyone overheard her here.

"I ... I should go. We'll be heading home real soon. Jazz and Elita-One are kicking serious skidplate in Iacon and we'll join them. I'm sure quite a few of us will want to put in some extra effort ... you know, in your memory and all."

She looked into his darkened optics and nodded.

"I think I get it now, Optimus. And I'll do my best. I promise!"

Then she left to prepare for battle.

End Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10: Change is Coming

**Author's Notes**: To answer some questions posed in the reviews (thanks for them, btw), the main cast of the story will be the players from the Movie, plus my own creation Boomer, plus some of the Decepticons, who were pretty much shorthanded during the original story. I don't intend to include that many others, at least not in any kind of character role. Sorry, but telling a story with a cast numbering in the hundreds is very difficult and unless you focus on a few key players you'll never get it done.

Also, I do intend to include the humans a bit more, but again, don't expect Daniel to save the day or anything. The humans have been drawn into this war and they will participate, but only in a supporting role.

And now, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 10: Change is Coming

Pluto space, Earth Solar System  
Earth date 13.07.2005

Awareness slowly returned in the form of damage reports flooding into Megatron's consciousness, a mechanoid's equivalent to pain. There was so much damage here, too much for his systems to repair even if they had any power left. His energy levels were low, barely sufficient to sustain his spark.

Why wasn't he in stasis lock? With damage this extensive, his autonomous systems should have kept him in protective stasis lock indefinitely, to be disturbed only if some outside source provided repairs or to fade seamlessly into oblivion when his remaining energy reserves finally tapped out. Why was he awake? Awake to this much pain?

Optics came online and he saw nothing but stars. Stars? Yes, short term memory banks were damaged, but operational. Starscream! The traitor had done this to him. Why was he allowed to do this? Why hadn't the other Decepticons stopped him? Slag that, why had he allowed Starscream to live this long? He found no reason.

Bringing his other sensors back online cost yet more energy, but there was nothing left to lose, really. For some reason he could not remain in stasis lock, meaning he would expire sooner rather than later. His only remaining chance was to find some source of energy to rejuvenate himself. Maybe his onboard systems could save him if enough energy was provided. Maybe. Still, it was his only chance.

The first thing his sensors picked up were the others. Damaged Decepticons who, just like him, had been cast into space by Starscream's treachery. A list was quickly compiled. Skywarp, Thundercracker, Reflector (at least two of him). His sensors also picked up the bodies of three Insecticons, but he was unable to determine whether they were Shrapnel, Bombshell, and Kickback or simply clones. Yet more Decepticons were drifting farther away, too far away to identify them.

One thing he was able to determine was that all of his fellow drifters were offline, permanently so. No trace of a Spark signature remained. Most of them had still been functional, if barely, when they'd all been cast into space by their traitorous peers, but apparently their damages had been too great to induce stasis lock. All of them had expired from lack of energy, their Sparks snuffed like candles in cold space. He was not the sentimental sort, but in his own way Megatron felt sadness, if only for the loss of tools he'd never again be able to utilize.

There was no trace of whatever force had brought him out of stasis lock, though, so he gradually widened the range of his sensors, painfully aware of the drain it caused on his meagre energy reserves. The gamble paid off, though. He finally found something.

That something was nothing less than a planet. A humongous one, at least the size of Cybertron and with comparable mass. Its gravity field was pulling them in. For a moment he pondered how this planet could be here. As far as he was able to tell they'd still been in Earth's star system when Starscream cast them out into space. This was not one of that system's planets, though.

Next he realized that the planet was of cybernetic make, again, like Cybertron. This was even stranger. For a moment he pondered that his sensors might be damaged. Or maybe he had miscalculated and this was indeed Cybertron, their journey home having progressed much further than he'd guessed. No, neither option was possible. He was nowhere near his home planet and his sensors, while low on power, were one of the few systems not damaged.

He continued falling toward this strange wayward planet, pulled in by uncaring gravity, unable to do anything about it. He could now make out surface details with his optics. Yes, the entire planet was composed of metal. A ring-like structure surrounded it; huge spires were grouped around its equator. The tallest of them were almost a third-again the diameter of the planet itself, positioned around some kind of circular construct that almost looked like a maw.

"WELCOME, MEGATRON!"

The words, completely unexpected, assaulted his damaged sensors, adding yet more pain to his ravaged self. He was unable to determine how the voice reached him. There was no sound in space, yet neither was it some kind of radio transmission. It was as if the words were driven directly into his cerebral cortex by some unseen force.

"Who … who are you?" he managed to say, the words swallowed by the vacuum of space.

"YOUR SAVIOUR, MEGATRON. AND YOUR DAMNATION."

"I ... don't un-understand."

"THEN LISTEN, BECAUSE YOUR TIME IS LIMITED. SHORTLY YOU WILL EXPIRE. DO YOU WISH TO AVOID THIS FATE?"

His power levels were dropping rapidly, not even the energy to power his voicebox remained. Yet he somehow managed to make himself heard, tuning in to whatever strange kind of communication his would-be saviour used.

"Are you ... saying t-that you can s-save me?"

"YES. I HAVE SUMMONED YOU HERE FOR A PURPOSE AND THAT PURPOSE IS NOT SERVED BY YOUR TERMINATION."

"I ... I am Megatron. No one s-summons me!"

"THEN IT PLEASES ME TO BE THE FIRST."

"S-show yourself. I w-will not be insulted by a d-disembodied voice!"

A chuckle that sounded like an approaching storm reverberated through his failing systems, almost seeming to shake him apart.

"I AM ALL YOU SEE AND MORE, MEGATRON. I AM THE OMEGA OF EXISTENCE, THE GREAT UNMAKER. I AM UNICRON."

Megatron would have laughed, had he found the strength to do so. Unicron? The great bogeyman of Cybertronian myth? Only a short while ago, right before going into emergency stasis lock, he had mused on this. His original reason for the Decepticon revolt on Cybertron. His learning that the old enemy would one day return and that only a strong and powerful Cybertron would be able to stand against it. Only the enemy had never come and he had lost sight of his original goal eons ago. And here, now, it presented itself? This was just too funny for words.

"You o-obviously suffer from delu-lusions, my invisible friend."

"YOUR DOUBTS MEAN NOTHING TO ME. ONLY WHAT YOU WILL DO FOR ME MATTERS. YOU WILL DESTROY THE AUTOBOT MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP FOR ME, MEGATRON. YOU WILL DESTROY THE ONE THING IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE THAT CAN HINDER MY PLANS."

Again he would have laughed. "Then y-you have no-nothing to fear. I have a-already crushed Optimus Prime with my bare h-hands."

"YOU EXAGGERATE."

"The p-point is that he is d-dead. And the M-Matrix d-died with him."

"NO, THE POINT IS THAT YOU ARE A FOOL. THE MATRIX SURVIVED AND WAS PASSED ON TO A NEW LEADER. ULTRA MAGNUS. YOU WILL FIND IT FOR ME AND DESTROY IT."

"Why s-should I?"

"YOUR BARGAINING POSITION IS HIGHLY DUBIOUS, BUT VERY WELL. I WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH A NEW BODY AND NEW TROOPS TO COMMAND."

A new body? New troops? Yes, right! And maybe the late Optimus Prime, reverted to his old persona of Orion Pax, would come flying by in a shuttlecraft and rescue him for old time's sake. Megatron had long since decided that he was either on the verge of terminal shutdown and going insane or his mysterious would-be saviour was the mad one. Either way, he doubted anything would come from this strange exchange.

"And?" he asked, more out of amusement than anything else.

"AND NOTHING!" The voice sounded decidedly not amused. "YOU ARE MINE NOW, MEGATRON."

Mad delusion or not, these words angered him.

"I belong to n-nobody!"

Without warning a pain the likes of which he had never felt before took hold of him, tearing along his neural pathways like acid. He screamed, not caring whether the sounds were heard by anyone. How could there be this much pain?

"YOU WILL SEE THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS, MEGATRON. YOU ARE MINE. AND THOUGH MY TIME IS LIMITED, I ASSURE YOU THAT IT WILL NOT TAKE LONG TO BREAK YOU."

Megatron was unable to respond, but his optics widened as the surface feature he had earlier compared to a maw proved to be just that. It opened below him, unveiling what appeared to be a bottomless pit. The pain intensified as he felt himself drawn downwards, strange energy assaulting his body. He could only watch impotently as he fell, his body coming apart in the process. His legs and arms were the first to go, his damaged fusion cannon disintegrating in a matter of astroseconds.

He tried to scream, tried to fight, tried to do anything, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing at all.

* * *

Elsewhere

"I have trouble accepting this."

Optimus Prime was sitting on a bench in this strange city that looked like Iacon and gazed out at the beautiful vista in front of him. Home, as it had appeared in his dreams. So peaceful, so perfect. It had never been like this in real life.

"Everyone has," Sentinel Prime said, sitting next to him.

"I expected to feel... I don't know what I expected to feel, but not like this. I feel ... alive. Complete. More whole than I ever did in my entire existence. How can this be death?"

"What is death, Optimus? Isn't it just another word for 'I don't know'? A blank in place of something we have no knowledge of before we actually experience for ourselves?"

"I was never much of a philosopher, Sentinel. My life left precious little time for that."

Sentinel nodded, the slightest trace of sadness on his face.

"You had it difficult, I know. I had the fortune of experiencing much peace during my lifetime. I became Prime at the very end of one war and I relinquished that burden at the very start of another. One might almost say I had it easy."

"Hardly," Optimus laughed. "The Matrix has shown me some of your experiences, Sentinel. Your battles against Maximo during the first civil war were anything but easy."

Looking down at his chest Optimus sighed. "The Matrix. I carried it with me for so long and yet it seems I have come to understand so very little about it. The thought of being inside it now..."

"Oh, you are not inside the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus."

He looked up, confused.

"But... when I arrived here you said..."

"I welcomed you to the Matrix, I know. Mere words can get a little confusing sometimes. What you and I carried inside us for all those eons we were Primes was the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. This," he made a sweeping gesture to include the gleaming city of Iacon, "is something much different, Optimus. As different as a vast ocean is to a glass of water."

"I still don't understand."

Sentinel smiled. "That's why I'm here. I'm afraid it's going to take a while, though." A chuckle broke from his lips. "Have you ever considered how many advantages we have compared to the organic life forms? Not just in terms of our strength, our life spans, but in how much we know of ourselves? Organics wonder whether they have such a thing as a soul, but we know. We can pinpoint exactly where our Sparks reside and we know that we will survive as long as they remain and that we will die the moment they are snuffed.

"Such certain knowledge of our own nature should have made us ... better than we were, I would think. Sadly, it didn't. Our internal squabbles have always prevented us from looking at the big picture, Optimus. Even before the Great War consumed us all we seldom looked beyond the horizons of our metal world."

Sentinel settled into a more comfortable position and folded his hands in his lap.

"This is going to be quite a story, Optimus, and it will take time. It all started right here in this very place. The Matrix. The Matrix is, if you will, the Alpha of Existence. The great well of life. But as with all things there must be balance, so there came an Omega to this Alpha."

Optimus listened.

* * *

Vector Sigma Chamber, Cybertron  
Earth date 13.07.2005

Deep within the bowels of the planet Cybertron the ancient super computer Vector Sigma was lying dormant. The key to its activation had been destroyed years ago. No one knew who had built it or how it worked. For eons Cybertronian scientists had tried to figure out its secrets, but none had succeeded. Then the Great War had come and no one had cared anymore. Vector Sigma could grant new Transformer life, everything else hadn't much mattered.

Even though the computer itself was not active, something deep inside it was. Years ago, in order to put a stop to one of Megatron's mad schemes, the ancient Autobot called Alpha Trion had successfully merged his own Spark with the computer, managing to reactivate it long enough to grant life to five new Transformers, the Autobot flyers called the Aerialbots.

Alpha Trion's physical existence had ended that day, but his Spark still endured. He was now part of Cybertron, part of the planet's strange and indecipherable construction. And as part of it he had managed to broaden his understanding of things. Slowly, step by step, he began to figure out what Cybertron really was, what Vector Sigma really was, what the purpose of the Transformer race really was.

He was still scratching at the surface, though. Being one of the oldest of his race and the first of his kind to discover the mythical artefact known as the Autobot Matrix he knew more about Cybertron than anyone else, but he still knew so very little. The disembodied spirit understood only fragments as of yet, the greater design still hidden among the numerous puzzle pieces spread out before him.

His understanding failed him when he felt the shudder that ran the length of the planet. Something was happening. Something grand and terrifying. Cybertron had been built for a purpose, he knew, even if that purpose still eluded him. Somehow, in a way he found himself unable to explain, he felt that this purpose was now close at hand. The planet itself seemed to shiver in anticipation.

There was but one thing he was absolutely certain of. Something needed to be done. Vector Sigma, Cybertron itself, the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, all of it was connected somehow. All needed to be present, all needed to be united.

The Matrix wasn't here, though. It was far away on Earth and he felt that its very existence was threatened at this very moment. And he knew that if the Matrix was destroyed, then all would be lost.

Unfortunately for Alpha Trion he saw absolutely no way to warn anyone.

End Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11: The New Breed

Chapter 11: The New Breed

Unicron  
Earth date 13.07.2005

Flames crackled, dark energy surged, the hiss of metal filled the vast emptiness of the chamber.

The wreckage of dead Decepticons littered the ground around the huge forge, formerly proud warriors reduced to mere scrap. From somewhere within the vast wall a tractor beam flashed, carefully sifting through the wreckage, sorting out pieces of an individual Transformer.

At one time he had been the Decepticon named Skywarp. A fearless, if intellectually limited warrior who enjoyed the heat of combat and found fulfilment in following the crusade of his leader Megatron. His existence had ended, though, when his body had been perforated by laser fire in the skies above Autobot City. Oh, he had survived the actual battle, but shortly afterwards he had expired, his body surrendered to the vastness of space, his Spark snuffed by lack of energy.

His shell remained, though. And within its data banks there was the sum total of his memories, his experience, his skills, his very personality. Everything expect his life force remained. And to the dark god Unicron, that was quite enough to provide excellent raw materials.

Skywarp's remains were dropped into the forge and melted down. In liquid flame they were refined and put together again. Only a short time later a new form emerged, a new warrior created in the fires of Unicron. His looks had changed considerably. Gone were the black and deep purple, replaced by blue and light grey. His body was sleeker now, yet with a sense of power he could not have matched in his earlier existence. Bat-like wings spread out behind him, making him appear like a demon out of human myth. His face was shaped along sinister lines as well, deep red optics gleaming.

"SCOURGE, THE HUNTSMAN," Unicron announced. "HE WILL FIND MY ENEMIES, NO MATTER WHERE THEY HIDE, AND HUNT THEM DOWN TO EXTINCTION."

Scourge bowed before his master as the tractor beam flashed again, selecting more pieces from the pile of Decepticon wreckage.

* * *

Autobot City, Oregon, Earth  
Earth date 13.07.2005

The sun had just crested over the horizon and Ultra Magnus looked over the assembled Autobots. He felt a sharp pain in his Spark. Many faces were missing. The last battle had dealt them a terrible blow and the fact that the Decepticons had suffered as many losses was of little consolation. He saw it in the optics of the troops. His troops. He was leader now. It would take some time until he got used to this.

Taking a moment to lock eyes with Grimlock, Blaster, and Skyfire, the highest-ranking Autobots to survive the battle, he prepared to address his people.

"Autobots, this last day has been a dark one for us. Many of our comrades were lost. Their memories will stay with us, even though their Sparks are gone from this plane."

He paused for a moment, allowing everyone present to remember those who had fallen in battle. Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet, Brawn, Wheeljack, Windcharger, Huffer, so many others. And Optimus Prime. His loss weighed on Magnus' mind the heaviest.

"Our friends have given their all and we must not squander their sacrifice. At this very moment the Decepticons are in disarray. Their losses have been as heavy as ours. Their leader is gone as well. And if I know the Decepticons, the selection of a new one will not be a smooth process."

That managed to draw the barest of smiles from some of the Autobots in the audience.

"We are all tired. Some of us have yet to recover from the wounds suffered in the last battle. But we will never have a better chance to win back our home world than we have right now. As we speak our comrades on Cybertron's moons are already on Cybertron's surface, fighting to gain a foothold in Iacon and drive the Decepticons off our world. They have made great progress thanks to the absence of most of the Decepticons' elite.

"They still need our help, though. Energon shipments are assembled as we speak. We have enough functional shuttles to move our available troops. The EDC is prepared to aid us."

He paused again, looking at the assembled humans standing on the platform next to him. They had proven their worth in the last battle and would no doubt do so again in the battle to come. The humans had never asked to be involved in this war, but were prepared to fight in it to keep their world safe from the Decepticons.

Spike Witwicky was standing next to Marissa Fairborne, a grim look on his face. Spike served more in an ambassadorial role in the EDC than an actual combat one, but the former boy mascot of the Autobots was a trained pilot and all the hounds of hell couldn't have kept him out of this fight.

"It will be a risky mission," Magnus continued, "but one I believe has a very good chance of accomplishing what we've tried to do for so long."

He looked at every single Autobot present. There was sadness, yes. Tiredness, yes. Even pain in some of those not yet properly repaired. But what he also saw in every single optic was determination.

"Prepare yourself for battle, Autobots. Man your shuttles. We will launch in one hour to take back our home world."

* * *

Unicron  
Earth date 13.07.2005

Flames crackled, dark energy surged, the hiss of metal filled the vast emptiness of the chamber.

The tractor beam selected the shattered remains of three Insecticons from the pile of dead Transformers. Like Skywarp they, too, were no longer alive and, Unicron noticed, two of them never had been in the first place. They were clones, created from the Insecticons' unique ability to replicate themselves if given enough raw materials. Only the one known as Shrapnel was the real thing. Still, the two clones would still have their uses as raw material to enhance this new warrior.

Using Shrapnel as the core of the new creature to be born in this forge, a towering figure was created, the remains of the clones were merged into him. Stepping out of the flames it dwarfed Scourge, a blue and purple behemoth with giant claws for hands and gun turrets adorning its chest. Its optics also gleamed a deep red.

"TEMPEST, THE ARMADA," Unicron announced. "HE IS BRUTE FORCE PERSONIFIED AND WILL OVERRUN ANY OPPOSITION THAT DARES STAND IN MY WAY."

Tempest growled deep in his metallic throat and knelt beside Scourge, still larger than the other Transformer had been when standing. Behind them the tractor beam flashed once more.

* * *

Darkmount Fortress, City of Polyhex, Cybertron  
Earth date 13.07.2005

"Starscream!"

The Decepticon Air Commander and heir apparent to the Decepticon mantle of leadership turned around, a broad smile still on his lips. He was in the best mood of his long existence and nothing would spoil this day for him. Not the raging battle currently taking place in the ruins of Iacon, not the looming threat of a counterattack by the Earth-based Autobots, nothing. Certainly not the sight of an obviously enraged Shockwave storming toward him.

The military governor of Cybertron was a foe to be feared, he knew, but only in terms of potential combat strength. Personality-wise Shockwave was nothing to write home about. If he had any personal ambition at all, Megatron had made sure to completely erase it back in the day.

"I have been informed about what happened on the transport ship," Shockwave said, coming to a stop in front of Starscream. "I will have you executed for treason."

"Will you now?" Starscream asked, sounding decidedly unworried.

"You abandoned our leader, the mighty Megatron, to die in space. Extermination is too good for you."

Starscream snickered, then proceeded to backhand Shockwave with all his strength. The purple war machine stumbled, falling onto his behind. Looking up, he saw Starscream's null ray cannon pointed directly at his inhuman face.

"The decision to ... lighten the ship's burden was a unilateral one, Shockwave, made by all functional command-level Decepticons present. As I'm sure you've been told. Survival of the fittest. Megatron led us for a long time, but his days are over. As his second-in-command I am Decepticon commander now and we will make it official later today, right before we crush that little Autobot folly in Iacon. And if you have a problem with any of this, Shockwave, tell me now so we can ... deal with it!"

For a moment Starscream wondered whether he'd actually have to kill Shockwave now, but only for a moment. Megatron sure had done a number on this one. Shockwave was a spineless coward, a great administrator, but no backbone whatsoever. He lowered his head.

"I have no problem, Commander Starscream."

* * *

Unicron  
Earth date 13.07.2005

Flames crackled, dark energy surged, the hiss of metal filled the vast emptiness of the chamber.

Reflector's two remaining bodies fell into the fire, the third having been vaporized onboard the Autobot shuttle before the siege on Autobot City even began. Unique among the Decepticons, Reflector had been a single Spark divided into three distinct forms. The distinct disadvantage of this uniqueness had been his vulnerability. The death of one of his three forms had sent him into shock. He had been easy prey for the Autobot guns during the battle.

The two bodies were merged into one, the remains of the formerly tripled personality reshaped according to Unicron's wishes. Only a short time later a new form emerged from the forge. A sleek and lethal robot, coloured grey and blue, two laser cannons resting on his shoulders.

"ULTRON, THE AIR MASTER," Unicron announced. "NOTHING IN THE SKIES WILL ESCAPE HIS EYES, NOTHING IN FLIGHT WILL MATCH HIS SPEED OR FIREPOWER."

* * *

Autobot City, Oregon, Earth  
Earth date 13.07.2005

"Roddie! Hey, Roddie! Wait up!"

Springer caught up to Hot Rod, who was already on the ramp of the transport shuttle. All around them the landing field was filled with frenzied activity as Autobots boarded ships and prepared to head into battle. Springer himself was more than a little nervous, but right now his greatest concern was his friend.

"We need to get moving," Hot Rod just said. His outward damages had been repaired during the long night, but Springer didn't need to be a psychiatrist to see that some damages could not be healed in a CR chamber.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Springer asked, putting a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder. "Arcee told me that..."

"I'm okay," he interrupted him, brushing his hand away. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that."

"Well, after...," his voice trailed of.

"After what, Springer?" Hot Rod yelled at him. "After what happened yesterday, you mean? After I interfered in a battle I had no business interfering in and ... oh, what was it now? Oh yes! After I cost Optimus Prime his life? Are you maybe talking about that?"

Springer flinched back from the pain and self-loathing he could see in his friend's optics.

"It's not your fault, Roddie," he said, but even to himself his voice lacked conviction.

"Whose fault is it then? Everyone keeps telling me I shouldn't blame myself, but who else is there? Optimus would have won that fight if not for me. Everyone knows that. Optimus would be here right now if not for me. So tell me, my good buddy! How is this not my fault?"

Without waiting for an answer Hot Rod turned around and barded the shuttle, leaving Springer to look after him with a sinking feeling in his fuel tank.

* * *

Unicron  
Earth date 13.07.2005

Flames crackled, dark energy surged, the hiss of metal filled the vast emptiness of the chamber.

The tractor beam sifted through the wreckage once more and produced the damaged shell of a blue and white Seeker, Thundercracker. In life he had been a brave, if sometimes reluctant warrior, doubts about the cause somewhat diminishing his effectiveness in battle. His disdain for all things groundbound had brought him into the Decepticon camp, his desire to fly freely and unopposed, to do what he wanted instead of following the rules of some flight-incapable Autobot elders.

Now he was just raw material. The blue and grey Seeker was thrown into the glare of the forge, coming apart only to be reformed into a new shape. What remained of his personality was reshaped as well, his doubts erased, his skills refined, his resolve made absolute.

The figure that finally emerged was larger, deadlier, grimmer than the Seeker ever was. Purple and grey in colour, the new warrior flexed his metallic muscles as power coursed through his veins, more power than he had ever known before.

"CYCLONUS, THE WARRIOR," Unicron announced. "SECOND-IN-COMMAND OF MY MINIONS, MOST POWERFUL OF THEIR NUMBER SAVE ONE."

What remained of the Decepticon wreckage was disposed of, whatever or whoever it had been before no longer important. Deep within the fires of the forge something stirred, though, something that had been immersed in fire for some time now, fully aware.

Something that started to move towards the surface.

* * *

Darkmount Fortress, City of Polyhex, Cybertron  
Earth date 13.07.2005

Shockwave looked after the retreating form of Starscream and deep inside his thoroughly logical mind things were busily at work.

Over six million Earth years ago Shockwave had been subjected - unwillingly - to the infamous Robo-Smasher software. Megatron had feared that the former ruler of Tarn might make a bid for Decepticon leadership, so he had taken an opportunity to reprogram Shockwave for absolute loyalty after a fierce battle had left the purple war machine heavily damaged.

Ever since that day this programming had ensured Shockwave's loyalty, but had also turned one of Cybertron's most feared warriors into a whimpering, ineffective coward. Anything that could be seen as disloyalty to Megatron was squashed, making sure that Shockwave showed no initiative, no bravery, certainly no personal ambition.

Now logic said that Megatron was dead. Shockwave had seen the report of the diagnostic drone and concluded that his leader must have expired in space by now. Logic said that the subroutine ensuring loyalty to him was no longer needed and only took up valuable processing space. He promptly deleted it.

The Decepticon that rose from the ground was a very different one from the whimpering coward Starscream had struck down but minutes earlier. A dangerous glint in his single optic, Shockwave headed towards his control room, already making plans.

* * *

Unicron  
Earth date 13.07.2005

Flames crackled, dark energy surged, the hiss of metal filled the vast emptiness of the chamber.

The four minions knelt, awaiting the command of their master. They would remain so for all time if needed, unwavering loyalty instilled into their very essence. They didn't need to wait that long, though.

A final shape emerged from the forge, powerful metallic limbs pulling it free of the liquid flames. Taller than all the others except Tempest, it exuded an air of power unmatched even by the behemoth. A crown adorned its head, the menacing barrel of a particle accelerator cannons rested on its upper right arm. His body still glowed from the heat that had birthed him, his steps left charred imprints on the ground.

"YOU HAVE BEEN RECREATED. IMPROVED, REFINED, GALVANIZED. AND THUS YOUR NEW NAME IS GALVATRON. FIRST OF MY MINIONS."

The newly christened Transformer glared at the unseen voice, something deep within him rebelling against the thought of serving anyone. That voice was quickly squashed, though, memories of pain and torture that seemed to have lasted a lifetime flashing through his mind. He was Unicron's creature and had no choice but to serve him.

At least, a small voice inside him whispered, for now.

The wall in front of them slid open, revealing the empty vista of space. An unseen command made Tempest step forward, the huge robot transforming into a spaceship much larger than even his robotic form. The other minions did not hesitate to board that ship, taking their positions on the bridge as if they had done so a hundred times before.

Finally Galvatron stepped forward and took his place in the command chair. He balled his fist, felt the power surging through him, and motioned to start their journey.

"GO! DESTROY THE MATRIX!"

End Chapter 11

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Cyclonus and Scourge appear the same as in the original movie. Tempest is a slightly modified version of Armada Tidal Wave (or rather the Japanese Micron Legend Laser Wave). Ultron resembles Energon Dreadwing. Finally Galvatron looks the same as his movie version, but will have a different alternate mode than that silly gun thing. Just wait and see.**


	13. Chapter 12: Return of the King

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the many reviews. I hope you will like Galvatron's alt mode. I thought long about it and while I'm not a hundred percent comfortable with the result, I hope you will like it. Also, don't worry. Neither Shockwave nor Soundwave will fade into obscurity in the course of the Movie or the stories to come afterwards. And now, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 12: Return of the King

Darkmount Fortress, City of Polyhex, Cybertron  
Earth date 13.07.2005

"This is foolishness," Onslaught muttered, clutching the butt of his weapon. He was a professional and pomp and posture of all kinds were pretty much anathema to him. Which meant that this entire proceeding here went against the grain for him.

There was a vicious battle going on less than half a world away, he knew. The Autobots were in the process of retaking Iacon, the Decepticon forces stationed there not strong enough to keep them from doing it. They should be heading there with all due speed. The forces returned from the ill-fated assault on Earth, while depleted and nowhere near perfect fighting condition, were the Decepticon elite and could turn the tide.

Did they do that, though? No. They were here for the 'coronation' of their new leader. Starscream's words, not his.

Onslaught looked around at the other command-level Decepticons assembled in the grand plaza of Darkmount Fortress. All who had been aboard the transport ship were present, including Soundwave. Seeing as the communicator had been the only one to oppose getting rid of Megatron, that surprised Onslaught a bit. Surely Starscream's first act as new Decepticon leader would be to purge all those who had shown unwavering loyalty to Megatron in the past.

Well, he mused, it would never come to that. Starscream might have a surprising amount of support among the rank and file, especially among the Seekers, but pretty much all those higher up in the Decepticon hierarchy despised him. They had united to get rid of Megatron, who had demonstrated his incompetence once too often, but with him gone they no longer had any compatible goals.

The new Deception 'king' would not survive long after his 'coronation'. Onslaught just wondered at whose hand units Starscream would die. He hoped it would be his.

* * *

Appearances to the contrary, Starscream was not a fool, nor was he an idiot. He knew fully well what the other Decepticons thought of him. He also knew that he'd have more than one bull's-eye painted on him once this ceremony went underway. There was a certain amount of risk here, no doubt, but it would be worth it.

Ever since that long-ago day when he had joined Megatron's army after the fall of Vos, Starscream had begun preparing for the moment when he could seize power. True, as figurehead ruler of Vos he hadn't been much interested in actual political power, but all that had changed with the onset of war. Being a warlord was much more appealing to him than being a peace-time ruler. This was what he'd been made for.

From the very get-go Starscream had made sure that the rank and file of the Decepticon army regarded him as one of their own. Unlike Megatron, who'd always been quick to punish underlings, he had always pretended to be fond of them, to listen to them. Four million years of absence had actually strengthened his status among his followers.

He had no illusions when it came to the other command-level Decepticons, though. Shockwave might be a coward, but the others, especially Onslaught and Motormaster, were dangerous. Onslaught because of his undeniable military competence, Motormaster because of his unpredictability. Astrotrain and Blitzwing had stabbed him in the back once before during a failed take-over attempt. And no doubt Soundwave would be seething with anger about Megatron's demise. The communicator would have to go first.

This whole coronation business was really about two things: One, to see which of his internal enemies actually had the guts to move against him. And second, well, Megatron had always been too unimaginative to realize that ceremony was important for the stupid masses. The Decepticons needed to see him take power publicly.

Yes, today would be dangerous and risky, but it would be worth the price. And so, taking but a moment to put some final polish on his shell, Starscream strode outside into the plaza to meet his destiny.

* * *

To most of his fellows Soundwave was little better than an unfeeling automation. A robot of few words, he usually remained in the background, observing, recording, acting only when absolutely necessary. Not surprising, as his original function had been to do just that, only without the acting part. A communicator by design, he had never been intended for any kind of active participation in the scheme of things.

Megatron had changed that. For Soundwave Megatron had been a symbol of defiance, of liberation. Meeting the charismatic Decepticon had shown him that he could go beyond his design, beyond the confines of his purpose, of his world. They had changed the world and he had been an active participant. Soundwave's unwavering loyalty to Megatron had been born equally from gratefulness and his own desire to see things through to the end. He and Megatron had started this revolution nine million Earth years ago and should have been the ones to see it through to the end.

Only now that would never happen, for Megatron was dead. Yes, odds had been against Megatron surviving even if he had reached Cybertron, but still. Starscream was to blame. Most Decepticons would be deeply shocked by the furious anger surging inside the stoic communicator. Nothing showed on his face or stance, there was absolutely no outward sign of what he intended to do.

Clutching his weapon harder, Soundwave waited for Starscream to appear in the plaza.

* * *

They hated him, everyone hated him. That's because they envied him, that was why. They knew that he was the rightful king, the most powerful of them all. That was why they hated him. It wouldn't matter, though. He would be king. Soon.

Even his fellow Stunticons hated him, he knew that. They would do as he told them to, though, because they were scared of what he would do to them otherwise. Motormaster was the rightful commander of the Decepticons and they would help him achieve that goal.

He cackled to himself. Soon it would happen, he could hardly wait. With Optimus Prime dead he was already king of the road (though the fact that he would never get to smash Prime himself was grating), but soon he would be king of all. Motormaster, the king of the Decepticons. It had a ring to it, yes.

Menasor would crush Starscream once he began his coronation. The Stunticons were ready. Not willing, but ready. And then Motormaster would be king. Waiting was hard, but worth it. Soon he would be king.

* * *

Blitzwing and Astrotrain stood close together, impatiently waiting for the moment to arrive. The two triple-changers didn't have that much in common, really, but stuck together mostly out of circumstances. They both had ambition, they had both endured the painful process of being outfitted with more than one alternate mode, and they both knew what it meant to strive for leadership and fail.

As unlikely duos went they did have a good combination of skills. Astrotrain had speed and finesse, Blitzwing had brute force and cruelty. They had made one near-successful bid for leadership in the past and always known that they would do so again.

Their special status made them outsiders among other Decepticons, but they didn't care. They had the raw power to keep the others in line. Now the only thing missing was for them to make their claim.

By removing Starscream.

* * *

Shockwave regarded the proceedings with a cold, analytical eye. Had he been capable of rage he would have been furious, but emotions were counterproductive. What had happened in the past, all the indignities and humiliation of being Megatron's lackey, weren't important any longer. Only the future counted.

Shockwave was very much aware that several of the Decepticons present had plans for today. This so-called coronation presented a very volatile and unpredictable situation. But after so many eons of being limited to following orders Shockwave positively relished the opportunity to bring structure and logic into a situation as chaotic as this one promised to be.

With only very little time to plan he had fallen back on several operations he had set into motion before falling victim to Megatron's reprogramming. More than six million Earth years had passed since that infamous day, but Cybertronians built and were built to last.

Without turning his single eye away form the proceedings he knew that his troops were ready and waiting in the nearby shadows. They would wait until things started to happen and then they would strike whoever was left standing. This battle for leadership needed to be over quickly, so as to prevent the Autobots from securing their foothold in Iacon. Autobot reinforcements from Earth wouldn't be a long time coming, either.

Starscream exited the fortress and strode into the plaza. With every step he took Shockwave calculated a higher probability that something would happen soon. He could see Motormaster twitching. Astrotrain and Blitzwing stood close together, whispering. Soundwave seemed to be edgy as well. Onslaught was also moving closer to his fellow Combaticons.

Then something did happen. Though not something Shockwave had foreseen in his calculations.

* * *

The giant starship seemed to simply wink into existence right above the grand plaza of Darkmount. Mere moments after it did, four flying objects came spilling out of it, screeching down toward the ground at tremendous speeds. The first of them reached ground level even as the starship transformed itself into a tall robot warrior, who began to drop like a stone.

Nobody had time to react. Three of the four flying objects darted off in different directions, each of them towards a thick cluster of Decepticons. All three transformed into robots and proceeded to open fire. Their shots weren't lethal, not even damaging, but drove the gathered crowds back with tremendous force.

The giant robot hit the ground then, his feet leaving deep craters, and didn't even break stride before he approached the gathered gestalt teams. Gun turrets on his chest blazed, blaster bolts driving the groups apart before they could even think about combining. Their would be no gestalt robots to interfere in what was about to happen.

The fourth flying object touched down directly in front of Starscream. It appeared to be some kind of flying weapons platform, its shape almost reminiscent of the old pyramid-shaped Seeker design. It was much larger, though, and the menacing barrel of a particle accelerator cannon jutted out in front of it. Moments later it transformed into an intimidating warrior that was a full head taller than Starscream.

"Who are you?" Starscream demanded. "You wear the Decepticon crest, but I do not know you. How dare you disturb my coronation?"

"Coronation?" the newcomer chuckled. "This is bad comedy."

Starscream froze, his insides chilling. That voice ... it was different, but something about its tone ... he knew that voice.

"Megatron?" he whispered, too low for anyone except his opposite to hear.

For a moment the newcomer seemed confused at hearing that name, but then something glinted in his optics and his stance straightened.

"Here is your answer!"

He transformed and his main cannon opened fire. Starscream was not known as the fastest of the Seekers for nothing, though. He took to the air and transformed immediately, the shot intended for him leaving a deep wound in the metal skin of Cybertron. He immediately returned fire, but his null rays trailed off the newcomer's armour like water.

The battle, such as it was, lasted less than an Earth minute. As fast as Starscream was, the newcomer was faster. Starscream's weapons couldn't harm him, but sadly the opposite was not true. The first shot to hit him tore away Starscream's legs and lower torso, leaving him a crippled wreck. The second shot took off his left arm, the third one his right arm.

The newcomer transformed back into robot mode and approached his helpless victim. Starscream tried to move, to do anything, but he could only wiggle impotently even as his precious Energon lifeblood spilled out onto the metal floor.

"Maybe you can derive pleasure from the fact that you killed Megatron, Starscream," he said, again too low for anyone else to hear. "But know that Galvatron will be the one to take his place, not you."

Before Starscream could answer anything Galvatron fired once again. This final shot left nothing but molten remains of the Decepticon who would be king.

"Is there anyone else interested in becoming king?" Galvatron asked, looking at the other Decepticons, all of whom were very much intimidated by him and his troops.

"What is your name, stranger?" Shockwave inquired, the first Decepticon to find his voice.

"I am Galvatron!"

For a moment there was only silence, then Shockwave raised his cannon-hand and saluted. "Hail, Galvatron!"

The other Decepticons joined him almost immediately. No one noticed that Shockwave gave some unseen observers a subtle sign to remain hidden in the shadows for now. Neither did anyone see the pale light that seemed to twinkle inside the molten remains of Starscream.

End Chapter 12


	14. Chapter 13: Interludes and Crash Landing...

Chapter 13: Interludes and Crash Landings

Autobot Shuttle "Liberator", en route to Cybertron  
Earth date 14.07.2005

"Hot Rod?"

The young Autobot looked up from where he was stewing in his own misery. Moments later he had to adjust the angle of his head, as his visitor was quite small compared to him. Spike came walking into the compartment, dressed in his EDC pilot uniform, a stern look on his face.

"Hi, Spike."

Spike walked up next to him and jumped on top of the crate Hot Rod was sitting on. This still didn't put him anywhere near eye-level with the much taller Autobot, but at least he didn't have to crane his neck back quite so far.

"I hear you're in something of a funk," the human said, squatting down.

Hot Rod gave a humourless laugh. "Is that what it's called where you come from?"

"Let me tell you something, youngster." Hot Rod gave Spike a queer look for calling him 'youngster', seeing as he was a couple of thousand years older than the human, but Spike paid it no heed. "I know what you're thinking. And I also know that, if Optimus were here, he'd be the first to tell you to cut the crap!"

"He isn't here, though, is he?"

Spike nodded solemnly.

"When I first met the Autobots I was pretty much like you." When Hot Rod gave him a questioning look, he added "a young punk."

"Hey, I..."

"I thought it was this big, huge adventure I could be part of. Big, transforming robots shooting it out, blowing stuff up, it was great. And no one ever seemed to get seriously hurt. I didn't get it back then. I thought 'hey, these guys are machines. No matter how much you trash'em, they can be fixed'. Only I was wrong."

He leaned back, his hands behind his head.

"There was this one time. Starscream, Sykwarp, and Thundercracker attacked a munitions plant and only Optimus was close enough to stop'em. They ganged up on him. Not that it did them much good, he was better than twice their number. But then he got distracted, trying to protect us. Us being Chip, a friend of mine back then, a few workers, and me. And in doing that he came as close to dying as one of your kind can while still coming back. It was tough and go for quite a while and all the time I thought that it was my fault. I even threw myself right into battle with the Decepticons, thinking I had to make it up somehow."

Spike looked up at Hot Rod.

"After Optimus recovered he set me straight, so I'm going to do the same to you now, boy! Yeah, you messed up. Happens to everybody. But you didn't kill anyone. Megatron did. Optimus knew what he was in for. He made the choice not to shoot right through you. He made the choice that protecting others was more important than his own life. It was his choice and his alone. And you don't get to second-guess him."

"He would be alive if not for me," Hot Rod simply said. Spike's words did make sense to him, but didn't suffice to penetrate the thick veil of guilt and regret that had descended over his being.

"Maybe. Or maybe not. We'll never know. Optimus died for what he believed in. Thanks to his sacrifice we now have a shot at liberating your home world. And no one will be served, especially not Prime, if you go off and get yourself killed out there in some half-assed stunt. If you want to work off some steam, you'll get lots of chances. But if you want to make Prime's death count for something, you better make sure that you survive. Otherwise he might as well have shot right through you."

Spike didn't wait for an answer, instead he hopped off the crate and left. The EDC pilots would have to get ready soon and he no doubt had plenty of work left to do. Which left Hot Rod alone with his thoughts.

Did he intend to get himself killed in some kind of stunt? Well, he had to admit the thought had crossed his mind. Going out in a blaze of glory would be... easier than this. Living with the knowledge that he had caused the death of the greatest Autobot of all time. But Spike was right about one thing. Optimus wouldn't have wanted it that way.

Hot Rod wrung his hands, fighting with himself. There was this deep, dark voice somewhere inside him that repeated over and over again that it was his fault, that he didn't deserve to live after what he did. But at the same time there was this voice that sounded remarkably like a mixture between Spike and Optimus, telling him to cut the crap (not that Optimus would ever use such words).

Finally he took up his twin laser guns and checked the charge, making sure they were fully loaded and ready for combat. Walking over to one of the windows he watched the stars streak by.

"I'll try my best not to die," he finally said. "No guarantees, though."

* * *

Darkmount Fortress, City of Polyhex, Cybertron  
Earth date 14.07.2005

Galvatron looked up from where he studied the latest reports of the ongoing battle in Iacon to see Soundwave entering the chamber. He had expected the communicator to come by sooner or later.

"A word, commander Galvatron," Soundwave said.

He motioned for him to proceed. Soundwave seemed uncertain of what to say for a moment, a singular occurrence if there ever was one, then found his resolve.

"You believe you are Megatron."

Galvatron smiled. He had felt Soundwave try and probe his thoughts earlier on. He had allowed it, if only for a brief moment. There was a memory, little more than a brief flash, of Soundwave standing up for Megatron, trying to prevent his abandonment in space.

"Do you believe me deluded?" Galvatron asked.

"Uncertain," was the brief response.

Galvatron laughed, walking closer to Soundwave. There were other memories, fond ones of that time millions of years ago when Megatron and Soundwave founded the Decepticon movement and started the revolution. They instilled within him an urge to take the communicator into his confidence.

"Soundwave, things have changed. I am not yet sure if it is for better or worse, but the stakes have most definitely been raised. This is no longer just about Autobots and Decepticons. There is another player in this game of ours, one with more power than all of us put together. And he will soon be here."

"Who is this player?"

"Unicron."

Soundwave's face did not convey emotions well, but Galvatron did not doubt that he was gawking in disbelief right now. It was the one thing Megatron had never shared with the blue communicator. The original reason for the revolution. The fact that Megatron knew the legends to be true, knew that the Great Unmaker would return one day, and that only a strong and united Cybertron would be able to stand against it. This grand objective had become diluted and forgotten during nine millions Earth years of war, had become little more than a distant memory and excuse for carnage, but now it was more real than ever before.

"He exists, Soundwave. He is coming here. And," he paused, chuckling, "he has selected me as his vanguard and herald."

"Unicron is but a legend," Soundwave finally said. "Do you have anything to substantiate your claim?"

"Is it not enough that I stand here before you, healed and in a new and much more powerful shell, when it was only a broken wreck that was left behind in space?"

"You are not Megatron."

Galvatron nodded. "You are right, Soundwave, I am not Megatron. Not anymore. Megatron was a limited being with delusions of grandeur. He believed that he was destiny's chosen, hand-picked by Primus to unite Cybertron and build a war machine capable of stopping the Great Unmaker. He was a fool and he died screaming."

He could see Soundwave raging up against this description of his former leader, but left him no time to voice his outrage.

"I am what Megatron has become, Soundwave. I am the ultimate Transformer, more powerful than any other of our race. Unicron has selected me to serve him and that I will do." He paused, a smile creeping onto his face. "At least until that time when I will take his power for my own."

He laughed then, a chilling laughter filled with promises of doom. And even Soundwave, the stoic Decepticon warrior, found that his courage failed him and he fled from the room.

* * *

"Why did you stop us?"

Shockwave looked at the leader of his elite troop and something about the way the purple war machine held himself suggested that he might just be trying to smile.

"The opportunity was not right. Given the obvious power of these newcomers there was only a 12.37 chance of success. I have waited too long to risk everything on so slim a chance."

There was a growl from his troops, but he was not intimidated. They were loyal to him, there was no doubt about it. He had made them to be so. And unlike his own loyalty programming, now thankfully erased, theirs was not something tacked on but rather ingrained into their very being.

"For how long will you allow these strangers to rule the Decepticons in your stead?"

Shockwave turned and looked at the computer screen in front of him. Unfortunately the new Decepticons known as Scourge and Ultron had found and disabled every single spy device instilled in Darkmount, so he had no idea what was going on behind the closed doors of the map room. But seeing Soundwave flee from that room, obviously distraught, told him quite enough.

"Galvatron is obviously powerful," he told his troops, "but unlike Megatron he inspires no loyalty among the Decepticons. I calculate a 67 probability that his actions will cause open unrest in the ranks within a matter of days."

Galvatron's voice sounded over the com channels, barking orders to mobilize for Iacon.

"That is when we will strike," Soundwave concluded.

His followers nodded and melted back into the shadows.

* * *

The Wastelands, Nova Cronum, Cybertron  
Earth date 14.07.2005

The ongoing battle in Iacon was thundering towards a conclusion. The Autobots had the upper hand, the city almost in their grasp. Decepticon reinforcements were streaking toward them from Darkmount, though, and Autobot reinforcements from Earth were still some hours away. Chaos held sway over the entire polar region of the planet and the small spacecraft blinking into existence right above the hub went unnoticed.

Moments later said spacecraft became the victim of a runaway missile and went down in flames, its descent carrying it past the hub capital and into the orbital torus state known as Nova Cronum. Nowhere on Cybertron had the battle between Autobots and Decepticons been more intense than there and little remained of this once striving district but empty wastelands. Or so the general opinion went.

The craft's pilots managed something of a controlled crash, reaching the surface without being torn into scrap metal or going up in a fiery explosion. They disembarked, damaged but alive, and got their first real look at the planet that was their ancestral home.

Arbulus and Kranix, the sole survivors of the planet Lithonia, had their worst fears confirmed.

"I can't believe the civil war is still ongoing," Kranix said. It's been so long since we left. What can they still be fighting about."

"Better the war be ongoing than the Decepticons having won it," Arbulus told him.

"Are you certain about this? We came here to warn them, but if they are still busy killing each other, will they even listen?"

Kranix had been but a spark when the Transformers who would become the Lithonians had left Cybertron all these eons ago. Knowing that they would not be able to reproduce without Vector Sigma, they had taken along hundreds of sparks in containment canisters. Kranix had first become aware on Lithonia and only knew this planet through the old data files.

Arbulus, on the other hand, remembered living here. Which did not help him much right now, though.

"The fighting seemed to centre on Iacon," he finally said. "So odds are we will find at least some command-level Autobots and Decepticons there."

"And how do you suppose we get there? Our ship is destroyed and we are both damaged."

Before Arbulus could think of a reply they both started at hearing an approaching noise. The landscape around them was nothing but torn scrap metal, the vast plains carrying the scars of endless centuries of warfare, a continent-sized junkyard. There were lots of hiding places for predators and the two lonely robots felt fear creeping along their neural pathways. Neither of them was armed.

"Who... who's there?" Kranix managed.

"You gotta ask yourself one question," a voice from behind them growled. "Do you feel lucky? Do you, punk?"

"Dial 1-800-SURRENDER!"

"Any of you fuckin' pricks move and I'll execute every last one of you!"

"We'll be right back after these messages."

End Chapter 13


	15. Chapter 14: Now Arriving

Chapter 14: Now Arriving

Autobot Shuttle "Liberator", entering Alpha Centauri system  
Earth date 14.07.2005

"Finally," Ultra Magnus muttered, looking at the small spec on the main viewscreen that was his home planet. There were still about an hour out, but it wouldn't take that much longer now. Then they would finally be able to join the ongoing struggle to free Cybertron from the Decepticons' choke hold.

"There's still a lot'o jammin' going on, boss-man," Blaster told him, "but I did manage to get some info from our guys in Iacon."

"How goes the battle?"

"Pretty good. They've pretty much taken the city and are mopping up. So far no Decepticon reinforcements from Darkmount. They got some intel from Punch, it seems, regarding the new Decepticon leader."

"So who is the new head con?" Kup asked, coming up behind them. "My money's on Starscream. Back-stabbing spawn of the pit waited for eons to take Megatron's place."

"Well, according to Punch Starscream was Decepticon leader. For all of five minutes."

Both Magnus and Kup gave Blaster questioning looks.

"Apparently old Screamer wasn't even crowned yet," Blaster continued, "before someone else turned up and blasted him into bits. After that no one bothered protesting when he declared himself the new leader. Chump's called Galvatron."

"Galvatron?" Kup wondered aloud. "Never heard of a Con by that name before."

"Neither have I, but it doesn't matter right now." Magnus looked at the view screen again. "Let Elita-1 and Jazz know we'll be down soon, then we can fortify Iacon and prepare for the assault on Polyhex."

Blaster nodded and Kup went about his business as well, leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts for the moment. This was it, his first big test was approaching. He brushed his hand over his chest plate, below which the Matrix lay quiet. Optimus had often told him how the wisdom of past Autobot leaders resided inside it and how he could access it at times to seek advice. Magnus wished that it would work for him as well, but he was no Prime. He'd have to do this on his own.

"Magnus, you should look at this!"

He looked up at Boomer, who was working the shuttle's sensor station.

"What is it?" he asked, approaching.

"There is something very weird on the scope. I first thought it was a sensor glitch, but I double-checked and there is no error. According to our sensors... well, Alpha Centauri added a new planet since the last time we were here."

"Pardon me?" He wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.

"There is a planet-sized mass on the outer fringes of the system that shouldn't be there. And... it's moving in-system."

Magnus leaned across her shoulder to study the sensor readout himself. Boomer wasn't having fun with him, it seemed, there really was a planet-sized image on the sensors. Only that couldn't be. Planets didn't just turn up out of nowhere and neither did they move. Well, unless it was by way of a space bridge or such. But not under its own power.

Prime would have loved to study this, he mused. Despite having been a military leader for most of his existence, Optimus had also had a love for exploration and study. Magnus wasn't Optimus, though. Expect for an all-too brief phase at the very beginning of his life he'd always been a soldier. A soldier who was now a commander and had absolutely no time for this phenomenon, no matter how fascinating it may seem.

"Keep an eye on it, Boomer," he said. "But unless it moves closer to Cybertron we'll take a look at it later." Much later, he added quietly.

Magnus was preoccupied with thoughts of the approaching battle and didn't notice Kup, who studied the sensor image of the rogue planet with an expression of mounting dread.

* * *

En Route to Iacon, Cybertron  
Earth date 14.07.2005

Galvatron could feel it lurking in the back of his mind even as he led his Decepticon troops through Cybertron's skies toward the ongoing battle at Iacon. His new body was brimming with power, he felt as if he could take on the Autobots all by his lonesome, but there was always this presence there. Unicron. A shadow on his mind and spark. The constant reminder that he was not his own master.

He had spent many hours of his new existence contemplating just how much of Megatron was left inside of him. He had told Soundwave the truth, he was no longer who he had been. Whether he was Megatron reborn or a new Transformer created from Megatron's remains was a question he had not found a definite answer to yet. He only knew that he had inherited much of Megatron. Including his intense desire to be his own master.

Megatron had been a fool, that much of what he told Soundwave was also true. He had begun this war because of delusions of grandeur and had then turned into a power-hungry despot who craved power for its own sake.

Galvatron was a different robot. He held more power than Megatron could ever have dreamed of, but he was also a slave. Slave to an entity of such a stature that it might as well be called a god. His words to Soundwave to the contrary Galvatron had very little hope that he could actually take Unicron's power for himself and, even if by some outside chance he could succeed, what then? What use was ultimate power if one had absolutely no idea what to do with it?

Megatron had defined himself by the motto "Peace Through Tyranny". In some part of his cerebrum he had actually believed that the universe would be a much better place if he were running it. His agenda, while ridiculously grand, had given him a sense of purpose, however much it might have eroded over time. What agenda did Galvatron have, though?

His recreation into this form had restructured more than his body, he realized. His mind had changed as well. Ambition was gone, greed was gone, desire for power was... well, not gone, but muted. There was this overwhelming desire to serve his master, but he knew that this feeling was wholly artificial. What remained of Megatron yearned for freedom, and he did feel some satisfaction at having killed Starscream, but that was pretty much it.

Streaking through the skies towards battle Galvatron had an epiphany of sorts. He realized that he had absolutely no idea what he really wanted to do except escape from Unicron's thrall and even that desire was barely more than a flicker, suppressed and restrained by Unicron's programming.

He was well aware that the Decepticons followed him only because of his display of power and ruthlessness. There were at least half a dozen of them ready and willing to take his place should he falter even slightly. Would he really mind? Did he want to be Decepticon leader? Did he want anything at all?

Freedom, he resolved. However suppressed and muted that desire was, it was all he had. He had to break free of Unicron's control and then... then he would figure out what to do next. It wasn't much of an agenda, but for the moment it was all this hollow being called Galvatron had.

* * *

Autobot Shuttle "Liberator", approaching Cybertron  
Earth date 14.07.2005

Kup was one of the oldest Autobots still functioning. And, much like old organic beings sometimes had difficulties with their memory, so did his ancient processing units. There was so much data in his memory banks, so much information from a life lasting millions upon millions of Earth years, that he sometimes needed quite some time to find a specific memory. Like right now.

This image on Boomer's screen, that new planet Alpha Centauri had somehow acquired since their last visit to this system ... something about it was familiar and not in a good way. He could feel it tugging at his data tracks, could feel some old, fragmented memories awaken simply through seeing its rough outline.

It wasn't a perfect sphere, not entirely. There were some distinctive deviations that the shuttle's long range sensors were only now starting to make out. Spire-like structures, truly gigantic in size considering how large the planet itself was, reaching out from its surface into space. A ring surrounded it, too perfect in shape to be asteroids.

"What is it, Kup?" Springer asked, having come up behind him. "Something bothering you?"

"Something like that," he muttered in reply. "There is something about that unknown planet. I just know I've seen something like this before, but I can't quite remember."

"You should really get yourself a memory bank upgrade," Boomer said teasingly. "I hear the new models are fully compatible with the ancient designs they used in your day. Might even be able to recover your long-lost sense of humour."

He gave her a stern look, but was too preoccupied for a retort. Sensor date showed that the planet was moving in-system at low speed. It was a little too quick to be simply Alpha Centauri's gravity, but who knew what stellar catastrophe might have propelled this thing through empty space.

"Can you estimate its course through the system?" Kup asked.

"Computer estimates that it will pass no closer than 400 million kilometres to Cybertron before moving out again," Boomer said. "Its gravity shouldn't cause more than a slight wobble in Cybertron's orbit."

Kup nodded, still trying to remember. It must have been long ago. Before the start of the war even. Something he had seen as a young bot. Something in Iacon, in the chambers of the Elders.

"Slag it, maybe I should get that memory upgrade," he muttered to himself, pacing the length of the bridge. "What was it?"

"You're creeping me out with your pacing, Kup," Boomer complained. "You look like you've seen ... what do humans call it? The bogey man."

Boomer's words sparked something in his memory and suddenly Kup remembered. He had indeed been young, barely a hundred cycles out of his protoform. As part of his education he and other young Autobots had visited the chamber of the Elders and studied the ancient carvings left behind by the first Cybertronians.

"What is that?" he remembered asking the guide, an ancient robot named Lumius.

Lumius had leaned forward, studying the carving young Kup had indicated.

"Oh, an old legend," he had finally answered. "The ancients believed that our world would one day be visited by an ancient force of evil, a dark god by the name of Unicron. It would appear in the form of a world and swallow other worlds for sustenance."

He remembered Lumius laughing. "Thankfully we're in a more enlightened age now. I remember how we all cowered in fear of these ancient monsters and demons. Thank Primus that is over with."

"Unicron," Kup muttered, as he had done back then. "Even the name sounds... cold."

"It is nothing but a myth," Lumius had assured him. "Concentrate on the future, young one. There will be more than enough real demons to slay in your time, I'd wager."

And he had been right. The wars had come, first the Maximo revolt, then the Great War against the Decepticons. More than enough real demons indeed. And the old legends had faded from Kup's active memory. Until now.

"Unicron," he whispered to himself. "Could it be...?"

"Emergency transmission from Iacon," Blaster yelled, wrenching him out of his thoughts. "Fresh Decepticon troops have just arrived. They need our help and fast."

"Full speed ahead," Magnus ordered.

End Chapter 14 


	16. Chapter 15: The Tide Turns

Chapter 15: The Tide Turns

* * *

Hub Capital Iacon, Cybertron  
Earth date 14.07.2005

The young Autobot soldier was called Armourhide, a name taken as something of a tribute to one of his heroes, the Autobot veteran Ironhide. Young Armourhide had only recently received the news that his long-time hero was dead and it had ignited a rage in him that he was now venting on the Decepticons left over in Iacon.

The Autobot invasion of their former capital was almost complete. Most of the Decepticons that were not in pieces on the ground somewhere had retreated, hoping to meet up with whatever reinforcements Darkmount would surely send sooner or later. The few that remained needed mopping up and Armourhide was doing just that.

As things happened, though, he had the misfortune of being the first Autobot to see the inevitable reinforcements arriving. Over a hundred of them, many of them transformed into some sort of flying craft, a few others flying in robot mode. He immediately reported his findings and opened fire on the first flyers, shouting out in triumph when one Seeker went tumbling towards the ground in flames.

His triumph was short-lived, though. Directly in front of him a huge Decepticon touched down, an orange cannon on his right forearm, a purple crown adorning his head.

Tell me, Autobot. Has Ultra Magnus arrived yet?

Armourhide was taken aback by the almost conversational tone the Decepticon used, but he didn't miss the dangerous glint in his optics. So without answering the question he quickly opened fire with his shoulder-mounted cannon.

Unfortunately his shots did absolutely no damage to the armour plating of his opponent.

The Decepticon looked down at his spotless chest plate, then back at Armourhide. The only reason you are not dead yet, Autobot, is that I need some information. Where is Ultra Magnus?

Armourhide tried to turn and run, hoping to reach some of his comrades to help him take down this heavily armoured foe, but the Decepticon's hand reached out faster than his optics could follow and snatched him by the neck. He was easily hoisted into the air, even as the Decepticon used his other hand to crumble the barrel of Armourhide's weapon like tissue paper.

Where! Is! Ultra! Magnus!

Armourhide struggled, but it was to no avail. To the pit with you, Decepticon!

His opponent shook his head, a look of mild frustration on his face. I wonder how many of you I have to kill before I find what I seek. The glint appeared in his eyes again. Well, I hope at least a few more.

Then he casually ripped Armourhide's head off and blasted his body apart with a single burst from his cannon.

* * *

Soundwave watched in silence as Galvatron and his minions ripped through the lines of the Autobots with ridiculous ease. More than a dozen Autobots had already fallen victim to Galvatron alone and the Decepticon communicator had the distinct feeling that the huge warrior was hardly even trying.

Keeping his own participation the battle to an absolute minimum, Soundwave tried to consider his next steps. Galvatron believed himself to be Megatron reborn and while Soundwave had no concrete proof, neither did he have any solid evidence against it. If Galvatron was indeed who he said he was, then the existence of Unicron, the great bogeyman of Cybertronian myth, might also be based in fact.

Having noticed that Shockwave was conspicuous by his absence, Soundwave had tried to contact the purple war machine. Despite the effects of the Robo Smasher, which had practically crippled Shockwave's effectiveness as a warrior, he still remained one of the most logical Decepticons in existence. If anyone could help him find out the truth about this entire affair, then it was him.

Shockwave was not responding to his calls, though, which left him somewhat at a loss.

Look at them run, Blitzwing yelled beside him, swinging his sword enthusiastically. It's been a while since I've seen Autobots run this fast.

Say what you want about our new leader, Astrotrain added, taking pot shots at retreating Autobots, they can sure kick skidplate.

The Autobots were indeed in full retreat, helpless before the enormous power of Galvatron and his minions. All of them had taken enough shots that they should have been reduced to so much molten slag, but their shells remained undamaged.

The one known as Tempest was crushing Autobots underfoot, ignoring any and all shots impacting against his armour. Ultron and Scourge were in the skies, cleaning up the Autobot flyers so fast that the Decepticon Seekers barely managed to get any target locks before their targets were no more. Cyclonus always remained beside his master, crushing whatever Autobots Galvatron chose to ignore. And Galvatron himself? He was searching for Ultra Magnus, apparently. But why?

What had promised to be a furious battle with no guarantee of victory for the Decepticons quickly turned into a massacre. Yet Soundwave was far from certain that this was a good thing for the Decepticons.

* * *

I can't believe this, Jazz whispered, seeing the almost-completed retaking of Iacon falling apart before his optics. They had known Dececpticons would come from Darkmount, probably the best the Cons had to offer. It had taken longer than expected, giving them time to mop up and even prepare some defences to counter the inevitable Decepticon assault.

But said assault was ripping through their ranks like a buzzsaw and Jazz was at a loss.

These new Decepticons, five Cons he had never seen before. What were they? No amount of weapons fire seemed to be able to pierce their armour. Their speed, strength, and firepower were beyond compare. They killed his troops with almost clinical detachment and their apparent lack of passion or any other emotion chilled him even more than the ease with which they did it.

Jazz, this is Elita-One, do you copy?

He quickly tuned into the channel used by the command-level Autobots and connected to his co-commander.

I'm reading you, girl.

Jazz, we need to retreat. Ultra Magnus and his troops will need some more time to get here and if we stay we'll be slaughtered.

Jazz nodded. Not that they weren't being slaughtered already. Agreed! All troops, this is Jazz! Disengage, I repeat, disengage! Contingency plan Bravo now in effect. Meet up at the agreed coordinates in fifty thousand astroseconds!

* * *

Autobot Shuttle Liberator, approaching Cybertron  
Earth date 14.07.2005

All the Autobots on the bridge were staring at the images being transmitted from Iacon, refusing to believe what they were seeing.

What are those? Boomer asked, obviously shocked. How can they...?

Ultra Magnus never took his optics from the screen, which showed the five new Decepticons tearing his troops apart with ridiculous ease. The other Decepticons were hardly participating in the battle, they barely got the chance.

We need to do something, boss man, Blaster told him. Our guys are getting trashed down there.

He nodded, but didn't really have an idea what to do. Even as they watched those five Decepticons took shots that should have left them molten slag, but they barely even flinched. How were they going to beat them?

He briefly touched his chest plate, whishing the Matrix would bestow its wisdom upon him. It was still silent, though. Well, he mused, looks like he had to do this on his own.

Prepare all shipboard weapons, he told the assembled crew. Our guys are already retreating. By the time we make orbit no Autobots should be left in Iacon. I want that entire area carpet bombed with everything we have. And as soon as the smoke clears I want Superion, Defensor, and Omega Supreme down there to stomp whatever is left into the dirt, understood?

A chorus of ayes answered and the shuttles accelerated for all they were worth. Yet the time needed to reach their home world and their besieged friends seemed to stretch into an eternity.

Message from Elita-One, Blaster announced. She and Jazz managed to withdraw about half of their forces as per plan Bravo. The rest... didn't make it.

Ultra Magnus clenched his fist, crimson rage tearing through his circuits. Yet more victims of the Decepticons. And in all probability yet more would fall until this war could be brought to an end.

We need to take out those five newcomers, everything else is secondary. No one disagreed. Time to arrival?

Two breems. All weapons are primed. The big guys are ready to pound as soon as they touch ground.

Good. Once Omega, Superion and Defensor are down, the rest of us will...

Magnus, you should take a look at this, Kup interrupted him.

Magnus turned to look at the veteran Autobots, suppressing the slight annoyance he felt. Kup was too experienced to interrupt him for anything not important.

What is it?

Kup motioned towards the radar screen, where Boomer was bringing up new sensor date.

Remember that wayward planet we picked up? The one that wasn't there before?

Yes, but I said we don't have time for...

It has changed course, Boomer said, disbelief in her voice. And... and it's accelerating. Right towards Cybertron.

Stunned silence spread across the bridge.

End Chapter 15 


	17. Chapter 16: Appetizers

**Author's Note**: It's back! The Reloaded Movie finally continues after half a year of hiatus. I promise the next chapter will come out faster. Of course, feedback always helps! Enjoy!

---------------------------

**Chapter 16: Appetizers **

---------------------------

Autobot Moonbase Alpha  
Earth date 14.07.2005

The Autobots had used the vast Cybertronian moons Alpha and Beta as staging areas for their assault on the Decepticon-held planet itself. Now, with most of the Autobot army engaged in battle on the surface, the moons were all but deserted. Only a skeleton crew of Autobots remained, mostly medics, engineers, and other non-combatants.

One of them, an Autobot medic called Minerva, was the first one to spot the approaching planet.

"What in Primus' name is that?" she whispered, even as her metal fingers flew across the buttons on her console to get a better reading of the intruder. Every scrap of data said that it was a planet, but planet's didn't move under their own power. Certainly not on a direct collision course with the moons of other planets.

Hesitating only briefly, Minerva sounded the general alarm, calling all remaining Autobots to their stations. Even undermanned as it was, Alpha was not without defences. The Decepticons had known for some time of the Autobot bases here, so the Autobots had installed an abundance of weaponry to prevent their staging grounds from being overrun. Alpha sported enough artillery to blow an entire armada of Decepticon warships out of the sky.

The planet was not impressed. Its sheer size reduced the heavy firepower to nothing more than insect stings and even those did not penetrate, the heavy armour of the space borne invader shrugging it off like it was nothing. Closer and closer it came, so close that its sheer gravity should have torn the smaller planetoid to pieces, but it didn't. No, Alpha was to suffer another fate.

The huge opening at the planet's North Pole opened like a maw and a crimson light illuminated Alpha, giving everything the colour of blood. The ground began to tremble.

"Evacuate," someone shouted, no one was quite certain who. It wasn't important. The few remaining Autobots immediately ran toward the available shuttles.

---------------------------

"I don't fraggin' believe this," Kup whispered.

"Send a signal to all shuttles," Ultra Magnus told Blaster. "The attack on Iacon is cancelled. Prepare to hit that planet with everything we've got."

"It's a planet," Boomer pointed out the obvious. "How do you attack an entire moving planet?"

"We're gonna find out!"

The Autobot shuttles changed course, heading directly toward Alpha and the invader. Skyfire, the Aerialbots, and Omega Supreme in his missile shape sped ahead of the space ships, opening up with all their weaponry the moment they were in range.

It was having absolutely no effect.

---------------------------

The assault on Iacon was over, the Autobots were beaten. Those not killed by Galvatron and his minions had fled before the unstoppable onslaught of these new, seemingly invulnerable Decepticons. What had looked to be the start of an all-out attack threatening to wrest Cybertron from Decepticon control had turned into a great Decepticon victory.

Soundwave did not feel victorious in the slightest. Hadn't done so even before his sensors had picked up the giant object approaching Cybertron's moons.

Soundwave was not the most talkative of Transformers under the best of circumstances, but right now he was dumbstruck. So were all other Decepticons he could see, the jubilant mood most of them had enjoyed but moments ago now replaced with sheer terror.

This couldn't be happening. Something this huge... it couldn't be here. If a planet as large as this were as close to Cybertron as it appeared to be, both planetary bodies would be torn apart by each other's gravity. Yet the ground beneath his feet was solid. This was impossible.

"It's... it's eating the moon," one Decepticon whispered, his voice tinged with fear.

The strange planet was indeed tearing one of Cybertron's moons apart and seemed to be ingesting the remains. Primus, that sounded so... surreal. A planet was eating a moon. Yet it was happening right in front of his optics. The planet was extending pincers that pierced the small moon, drew it closer. Its polar region opened like a maw and huge chunks of the moon were torn away and down that maw.

Soundwave could see flashes of weapons fire, blooms of explosions, but they were insignificant compared to the size of the intruder. And now the ground beneath him did shake, the destruction of the moon affecting Cybertron's orbital balance.

"Attention, all Decepticons forces," Shockwave's voice suddenly boomed over all frequencies. "Cybertron is under attack by an alien force. Cease all hostilities with the Autobots and engage this new enemy!"

All over Iacon Decepticons began to scramble. Something stirred deep within them. They were military machines built for one primary purpose: Protect Cybertron. This purpose had become diluted and forgotten over the eons, but it was still part of their programming. Now Cybertron was under attack and they rushed to protect it, no matter how utterly futile it seemed.

Only to be stopped cold a moment later.

"Belay that order," Galvatron yelled.

---------------------------

Galvatron watched as his 'master' appeared in the skies above Cybertron and proceeded to tear one of its moons apart. This was but an appetizer, he knew. The second moon would be next, to be followed by Cybertron itself.

That which had been Megatron surged up inside him. He couldn't allow this! Cybertron was his! His world, his throne, his means of conquering the universe! How dare Unicron treat it like a snack?

Pain shot through his body before he could even being to contemplate how much he shared that sentiment. His body convulsed as Unicron's punishment assaulted him like barbed energy whips. His master's voice thundered through his mind.

"I WILL DO AS I PLEASE! AND YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND. TAKE YOUR TROOPS! I AM TIRED OF THESE AUTOBOT GNATS. DESTROY THEM! AND DESTROY THE ONE KNOWN AS ULTRA MAGNUS! DESTROY THE MATRIX HE CARRIES! DESTROY THEM ALL!"

For a brief moment Galvatron considered resistance, but that notion was quickly squashed by yet more agony. He nodded, desperately seeking an end to this torment.

"I obey, master! I obey!"

Looking up, he saw that several Decepticons were watching him with uncertainty in their eyes. Moments later they were distracted as Shockwave called for an assault upon Unicron. They moved to obey.

"Belay that order," Galvatron yelled, causing all of them to stop in their tracks.

Taking a moment to access the same frequency Shockwave had used, he addressed his troops. "Decepticons, this is your leader. Shockwave's last order is hereby cancelled. There is a fleet of Autobot shuttles in our skies. Attack them! Wipe them all out! This I command!"

For a moment they hesitated, their programming seeking to drive them toward protecting Cybertron from the greater threat. But fear of their new leader was stronger. They had seen how easily he had crushed Starscream. They had seen how he and his minions had torn apart the Autobots without apparent effort. None of them wanted to be next.

And so the Decepticons rose to stop the Autobots from attacking the thing that threatened to eat their planet. None of them, not even the most stupid, felt particularly good about that.

---------------------------

Shockwave heard how Galvatron changed his orders and fumed. He was not one to usually experience much in the way of emotions, but now he did. He had considered Galvatron dangerous, yes, but not even he had considered that the new Decepticon leader might actually be a pawn to... that.

Unicron, Shockwave concluded. There was no other explanation. He was aware of the ancient myths, even though he had always dismissed them. With the evidence in front of him, though, they appeared in a whole new light. It had to be Unicron. And Galvatron was obviously his puppet.

Something needed to be done and fast.

"I have a mission for you," he told the leader of his elite troop, who approached him with the measured grace of a deadly predator. "Go to Iacon! Find whoever is left in charge of the Autobot survivors!"

Taking a moment, Shockwave added "tell them we need to forge an alliance before it's too late."

---------------------------

Deep beneath Cybertron's surface the ancient supercomputer Vector Sigma was humming with activity. Alpha Trion, his consciousness floating through the vast database like a ghost, was desperately trying to make sense of it all. Something was happening. It seemed as if the entire planet was shuddering in anticipation.

Yet he could also sense that there were some things missing. The giant machinery that had somehow been set into motion was missing several vital cogs. One of them, he concluded, was the Matrix. He had carried it for a long time and even though he was not a Prime, he had developed an acute rapport with it. The Matrix was needed and it was needed in the hands of a Prime. But there was no Prime anymore.

Other things were missing, too, he realized. He couldn't tell what they were. It was as if the planet itself was trying to change, to transform, but it couldn't. Some kind of vital key was missing.

Alpha Trion knew but one thing: Something needed to happen and fast, or Cybertron, maybe the entire universe, would suffer.

---------------------------

End Chapter 16


	18. Chapter 17: Darkness Falls

**Chapter 17: Darkness Falls**

------------------------------

Cybertronian Space

Earth date 14.07.2005

"Attention all Autobot forces," Magnus forced out between clenched teeth. "Retreat! I repeat, retreat! Make best speed back to Earth!"

He crushed the receiver in his hand, frustrated and ashamed beyond all measure. This was supposed to have been the big day, after all. Optimus had given his life to make this possible. The day they would finally beat the Decepticons and retake their home world. The day they would free their people and bring peace to this sector of the galaxy.

Everything had turned to ashes in a matter of hours. First these new Decepticons who tore apart their beachhead in Iacon with ridiculous ease. Then this giant moon-eating planet. Unicron? Magnus knew the old legends as well as anyone, but still couldn't quite believe it. Then again, what other explanation was there?

Their desperation attack on Unicron to stop him from destroying the moons and Cybertron itself had failed. The combined firepower of their entire force hadn't even made a dent in this giant marauder's hide, which shrugged off laser blasts like water. Both moons had fallen victim to its hunger, the remaining Autobots stationed there gobbled up like so many pieces of candy. It hadn't even tried to defend itself. It wasn't necessary. There was nothing they could do.

And to make matters worse the Decepticons had regrouped and attack them. Magnus had watched in utter horror as scores of Seekers tore into his ailing force. Why did they attack him? Didn't they see the greater threat? Didn't they care that Cybertron was obviously next on this force of nature's menu? It seemed they didn't.

There were but two choices he could see. Stay and be annihilated in a futile battle or retreat and hopefully live to fight another day. So he gave the order to retreat.

Even as he felt the shuttle accelerate under his feet, his hand touched his chest plate. The Autobot Matrix of Leadership was lying quiet beneath it, offering neither guidance nor power. Optimus would have known what to do. Optimus would have saved the day somehow. He just knew that Optimus could have done... something.

He was not Optimus, though. He was not a Prime, no matter what his people said.

And because of his failings what should have been the Autobots' finest hour now seemed to be the beginning of the end for them.

------------------------------

Hub Capital Iacon, Cybertron

Earth date 14.07.2005

"How many managed to get out?"

Jazz looked up as Elita-One approached, her sleek hide dirty and damaged in several places. She still walked upright, though, refusing to be bowed by the events of the last few hours. Jazz envied her for that. He himself had a hard time keeping his spirits up right now.

"Our initial estimate was more or less accurate," he replied, trying his best not to sound weary. "49.8 percent of our initial attack force survived. As per our fallback plan they have scattered to our secondary staging areas Alpha through Eta. Most of them will need field repairs before we can even think of heading in for another round."

Looking up at the sky, Elita-One seemed to shiver. Half of the heavens above Cybertron were currently blotted out by the huge form of that planet-gobbling monstrosity that had swallowed the moons.

"How long until we are in any shape to mount a counter attack?" she asked.

Jazz studied the data, clamping down on the despair that was welling up inside him. A counter attack? Against what? These super-powerful Decepticons that had torn them to shreds without even straining a circuit? That moon-gobbling monstrosity hanging in their skies? He said none of these things, though. Elita-One knew the situation as well as he did.

This was a bad spot, yes, maybe the worst ever. But if they had ever cared about the odds, the Autobot cause would have died long ago.

"We'll need at least twelve hours to get the largest part of our guys back into fighting trim," he said. "That is assuming our Energon reserves in the staging areas suffice. Quite a few of us are nearly dry from all the fighting."

Both Autobot commanders listened as a transmission came in from the Earth fleet. Both their faces fell as Ultra Magnus gave the order to retreat towards Earth. They didn't blame him. The odds were hopeless right now, especially with the Decepticons fighting to defend the giant planet hanging in Cybertron's skies. Kup had called it Unicron. If the old-timer was right... it didn't bear thinking about.

"Now what?" Jazz asked.

"We head toward Polyhex," Elita said after a moment's deliberation. "A frontal assault against the forces arrayed against us is futile. We need to find out what's going on in the upper echelons of Decepticon command. Why they are behaving this madly and who our newcomers are."

Jazz nodded, agreeing. Moments later he sent out the coded transmissions to the scattered survivors. Fallback plans had been made. Not for a situation quite like this, of course, but for the case that the initial attack on Iacon failed. They would approach Decepticon headquarters from multiple angles, scout out weaknesses, and launch a sneak attack on key figures to disrupt the Decepticon chain of command.

Considering how easily those Decepticons had shrugged off even their strongest attacks, Jazz didn't have much hope it would work, but then again, what else could they do? Giving up wasn't in their nature.

Elita looked around the small group they were with, ten Autobots with varying degrees of battle damage. Theirs was one of the largest groups. Being scattered this way made sure that there were no big targets for any pursuing Decepticons to be found.

"Let's get going," she said, about to transform, when something drew her attention.

Weapons snapped up as all the Autobots became aware that they weren't alone. A menacing, metallic growl filled the air as five large shapes emerged from the shadows, uncomfortably close to the group. How had they gotten so close without anyone noticing them?

One of the five stepped forward, obviously the leader. Just like the rest of them he walked on all fours, his alternate mode resembling an Earth animal. A lion, Jazz recognized the shape. A huge, black-red-and-yellow lion with claws that looked sharp enough to rend any Autobot to shreds. A Decepticon emblem adorned his body.

"Look, Predacons," the Decepticon said. "Autobots. Just what we were looking for."

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 18: Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 18: Unexpected Guests**

---------------------------------

Autobot City, Oregon, Earth  
Earth date 15.07.2005

Hot Rod stood on the still-ruined perimeter walls of Autobot City and looked out across the landing field. All the shuttles had made it back to Earth, but each and every single one of them was damaged. Medics were scurrying across the field to aid damaged comrades while repair crews were hard at work to get as many of the ships flight-worthy again as quickly as possible.

He guessed the frenzied activity helped to keep the despair at bay.

Closing his optics, Hot Rod fought down the self-destructive feelings he felt welling up inside him again. Spike had been right, after all. No one would be served if he got himself killed. Killed like so many others had been in the failed assault on Iacon. No, stop that kind of thinking! They hadn't died in vain. They couldn't have. There was still hope. There had to be.

Banishing all thoughts regarding a certain Autobot who was right now lying in the repair bay, he looked over to where Ultra Magnus stood (or was that Prime Magnus now?) and watched the proceedings in silence. The Autobot leader allowed no trace of emotion to show on his face, but Hot Rod could guess what he was feeling now.

Magnus couldn't have seen this coming. These new Decepticons, a planet-gobbling monster right out of Cybertronian myth, the 'Cons siding with it... no one could have seen that coming. Hot Rod doubted that kind of thinking helped lessen the guilt Magnus was probably feeling, though.

"Hey, Roddie," Boomer said, coming up beside him. "You okay?"

Looking at his friend, Hot Rod shook his head. "No, I'm not. I doubt anyone is. Got any good news, girl? I could really use some."

The black fembot shrugged. "I'm monitoring the transmissions from the recon drones we left behind. So far Unicron isn't making a move towards Cybertron itself, thank Primus. How long that will last is anyone's guess, of course."

Unicron, Hot Rod mused. Kup had been the first to quote the old myths and pretty much everyone else had quickly picked up on it. For how could this giant, mechanical monstrosity be anything else than the legendary Devourer of Worlds, the Great Unmaker. But how? How could something like that even exist? And why now? Why, of all times, now when they had been on the verge of winning back their world?

"Elita-1 and Jazz have made a quick check-in when they evacuated Iacon," Boomer continued. "They're going to spread out and go to the back-up plan of attacking Polyhex. Since then, though, silence on all the com channels. No saying how many made it out."

Shaking his head, Hot Rod looked across the ruins of Autobot City. The transformed arm of Metroplex still dominated the landscape.

"Sure wish we could take the big guy with us to Cybertron," Hot Rod mused. "He might not be planet-sized, but I bet he could take a good-sized bite out of Unicron."

"I spoke to Perceptor earlier," Boomer told him. "The premature activation and the general destruction of the city have set the Metroplex project back quite a bit. He figures it'll be at least another year until we can get him up and running."

"Just great! Any other good news?"

Boomer just gave him a long look before speaking again. "Arcee will be out of the CR chamber soon, Hot Rod. She'll be okay."

The shuttle had taken a hit and both Arcee and Springer had received some damage in the process. Springer was fine, but Arcee had been tough and go for a while. He would have liked nothing better than to stay by her side the entire time, but he'd been needed elsewhere. Hearing she'd be okay... well, it was a silver lining on a very dark horizon.

"Any idea when we'll ship out again?" Boomer asked, looking first at Hot Rod, then at the distant figure of Ultra Magnus.

"Magnus hasn't said anything yet," Hot Rod answered. With the recent losses the Autobots had suffered Hot Rod, once merely a junior executive officer to the commander of Autobot City, was now one of the higher-ranking Autobots left. He didn't much like it, but he refused to duck the responsibility. Too many bots had already died.

A movement caught his optic and he saw Ultra Magnus quickly move towards the command bunker, apparently having been summoned. Had something new happened? Some new catastrophe?

"Anything on the com channels?" he asked Boomer, knowing the sneaky fembot liked to listen in on coded transmissions every now and then. All the time, really.

"Nothing! Everything's been pretty quiet since we withdrew. Spike called EDC headquarters to scrounge up some human reinforcements, but that's been pretty much it."

Shaking his head, Hot Rod clenched his fists. "Something's going on, I can feel it."

Hot Rod had to restrain their curiosity for another few minutes only. Internal coms summoned him to the conference room for a special briefing, so he quickly made his way over to what remained of the central tower.

Entering the conference room, Hot Rod was astounded to see who was present. Elita-1 and Jazz were standing off to one side, both looking like they'd been through a war (which they had been) but remarkably whole and healthy. And present, at that. How could they be here on Earth? Hadn't they just left them behind on Cybertron, several light years away?

"We have a new development," Magnus announced for the newcomers. "Jazz and Elita-1 have reported that roughly half of our forces on Cybertron have survived the onslaught of these new Decepticons and are currently regrouping for another assault. And, I am glad to say, they have managed to uncover an alternate means of transport for all of us."

Before he could continue Perceptor, who was also present and had been busy taking some readings or other, suddenly slapped his metal forehead. "The Decepticon Space Bridge! Of course, why didn't I think of that? There is residue of transwarp radiation on your shells."

Another newcomer was present. Hot Rod didn't recognise him, but he did very well recognise the purple crest on his massive shell. His hand unit itched towards his weapon.

"I realise none of us is glad to have a Decepticon in our midst," Magnus said before anyone could do something stupid, "but he has come here under a flag of truce and I believe we should hear him out."

The Decepticon stepped forward, nodding his head toward the Autobot leader.

"I am Razorclaw, leader of the Predacons and emissary of Shockwave. I am to tell you that Decepticon leadership has been usurped by a pretender, one who is a puppet to Unicron, and that we must put aside our differences for now to focus on the greater threat.

"Shockwave wishes to discuss the terms for an alliance."

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 19: Unlikely Allies

**Part 19: Unlikely Allies**

------------------------------------

Space Bridge Terminus, City of Polyhex, Cybertron  
Earth date 16.07.2005

Eons ago Shockwave had created the planet-spanning miracle of technology known as the Space Bridge. Utilizing space folds, the Bridge was able to briefly connect two vastly distant points in space, allowing its users to cross light years with a single step. Over the years the process, originally dangerously unstable, had been refined and perfected.

After awakening on Earth, the Decepticons had used the Space Bridge to ferry Energon to Cybertron and bring fresh troops back to Earth. Eventually this method of travel had been abandoned, though, seeing as the Space Bridge's tremendous operating expenditures outweighed the gains. It was far more efficient to use space ships, especially once the distance between Earth and Cybertron shrunk to a measly few light years when the artificial planet was relocated to the Alpha Centauri system.

The Space Bridge still existed, though, and was quite serviceable.

Space folded in a brief explosion of light and colour before things returned to normal. A single small shape emerged from the terminus, its black hue allowing it to blend seamlessly into the shadows. Boomer quickly transformed into vehicle mode and made a brief sweep of the surrounding area. Finding no enemy presence, she went back inside and sent a signal back to Earth.

Two minutes later the Space Bridge activated a second time, this time divulging a larger number of Cybertronians. Ultra Magnus strode out first, rifle at the ready, followed by Jazz, Elita-1, Kup, Springer, Hot Rod, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Arcee, Blurr, Grimlock, and Swoop. The Decepticon Razorclaw walked a short distance away, holding his empty hand units outward for all to see.

"Satisfied?" Razorclaw asked after Ultra Magnus had made another sweep of the perimeter.

"You haven't betrayed us so far," Magnus answered, facing the Decepticon. "So I guess you have earned a very small measure of trust."

The Predacon leader tensed for a moment, but did nothing overtly hostile. "Shockwave wishes to meet as soon as possible. Considering the circumstances, he feels you would be more comfortable meeting in a place of your own choosing."

"How considerate of him," Hot Rod hissed quietly.

Ultra Magnus looked up into the dark Cybertronian sky. The oppressive weight of Unicron hung suspended above them, inducing an illogical fear of being crushed any second. At a distance of less then ten million kilometres the planet-devourer and Cybertron should have torn each other apart through sheer force of gravity. Magnus couldn't even speculate as to the technology needed to nullify such an immense object's gravity so completely.

"Tell Shockwave we agree to meet with him in two Earth hours," Magnus finally said. "I will send him the coordinates ten Earth minutes in advance on a secure frequency. He may bring two associates with him, that's it. We even suspect the presence of another Decepticon or one of those new monsters and we're gone."

Razorclaw was, of course, fully aware how dubious Ultra Magnus' bargaining position was, but considering the circumstances the Decepticons weren't exactly in a place to bargain themselves. Unicron threatened them all and if the only way to unite their forces against a common enemy was concessions, then that was what Shockwave would undoubtedly do, creature of logic that he was.

Razorclaw left after being given the frequency. The Autobots quickly transformed and drove off in the other direction, Jazz and Elita-1 directing them towards the staging area where the Autobot survivors were gathering. Hot Rod drove close to Ultra Magnus as they traversed Cybertron's war-torn landscape.

"Do you think Shockwave's really scared enough to play it straight with us?"

"Shockwave will do what is logical," Magnus replied. "If it's true that this new Decepticon leader, Galvatron, is a puppet to Unicron, then I have little doubt that he will, in fact, play it straight. Right until Unicron is defeated, at least, but not one astrosecond longer."

"We could still be walking into a trap here," Springer cautioned.

"Of course. But what other choice do we really have? Alone against both the Decepticons and Unicron we haven't got a chance. Shockwave's offer may just be the only thing standing between us and total annihilation."

Magnus pondered his own words, hoping he sounded more certain about this upcoming alliance than he really was. Shockwave had never been good at deceiving his enemies, he was too straight-forward and lacking in creativity for that. Then again, Magnus wouldn't have expected him to pull off this kind of behind-the-scenes scheming, either. It seemed Shockwave had changed in the short time since Magnus had last fought him face-to-face.

Inside his armoured shell the Matrix of Leadership lay quiet. Magnus just wished it would bestow some wisdom on him. He could sure use it right about now.

------------------------------------

"Can they do it?"

Optimus Prime looked at his predecessor, hoping to see signs of optimism in the face of Sentinel Prime. There was little to be found, though.

"Ultra Magnus is a great leader and among the finest Autobots I've ever seen, but he is no Prime," Sentinel said. "And I fear that will be his downfall."

Optimus nodded, having already suspected as much. He was now part of the Matrix and had, in his brief time, learned much about its nature and that of his own species. Unfortunately he was not in a position to let any of his old friends know.

When he had been Prime, still alive and bearing the Matrix, he had oftentimes received words of wisdom from his predecessors. Oh, he had never been able to truly interact with them fully, but their advice had still been invaluable in many situations.

No matter how hard he tried, though, he couldn't seem to communicate with Ultra Magnus. His old friend carried the Matrix now, but it wouldn't work for him. Not even Sentinel Prime could tell him by what standards the Matrix selected its hosts, but Magnus didn't fit. He was no Prime. And Optimus could not help him.

"You called this paradise, old friend," Optimus told Sentinel as the two past leaders observed the events in the outside world. "But sitting here, watching and unable to do anything, it seems more and more like hell to me."

------------------------------------

Deep inside the depths of Cybertron the consciousness of the robot once known as Alpha Trion floated through the endless network of machinery that stretched out from the super computer Vector Sigma. The entire planet was humming with activity and Alpha Trion was doing his best to make sense of it.

The surface of Cybertron had long been devastated by the endless civil war between Autobots and Decepticons, but deep down the ancient computers and machines were still whole and now more active than ever. Undiscovered stores of energy were tapped, systems came online, a planet-sized mechanism of unknown purpose and power was in the process of reboot.

Alpha Trion still did not understand even a tenth of what was happening, but he knew that there were still vital elements missing. A short time ago something had changed and through the inexplicable connection he still had with the Autobot Matrix of Leadership he knew that this most sacred of artefacts was now once again on Cybertron.

That alone would not be enough, though. The Matrix would not work without someone to open it. Someone touched by the Allspark itself, someone chosen by the great god Primus himself. They needed a Prime and Alpha Trion only knew that the Matrix was not currently in the hands of one.

From the data he had gathered he now knew that Optimus Prime, the robot that was for all intents and purposes his own son, was dead. Alpha Trion could not allow himself time to grieve, though. A new Prime needed to be found and he had a pretty good idea who it might be.

It was just too bad that he, just like those observing from the Matrix, had no way of sharing his knowledge.

------------------------------------

The vast, all-encompassing consciousness that was Unicron stirred. The destruction of the two moons, made all that more satisfying for being extensions of his great enemy, had briefly sated him. Now, though, something was tugging at his awareness, something small yet quite significant.

Unicron was a god. More than that, a force of nature. Narrowing the scope of his awareness to interact with these gnats that surrounded him was quite a feat for an entity that measured time in millennia. For one such as him there was no need for caution or anything resembling that. His mighty form could soar through the heart of a star and remain unscathed.

There was one thing that did force him to exercise caution, though. One enemy he could not simply sweep away like dust. His great enemy, the one who had frustrated him more than once. The one that slumbered even now.

Unicron had chosen the moment well. His enemy was at his weakest. His children were divided, leaderless, ignorant of their true heritage. Now was the time to strike. Or rather, it would be time to strike the moment his harbinger finally succeeded in destroying that final thing that vexed him.

The Matrix of Leadership. The holy relic of the Autobots. The fools had no inkling what it really was, but that didn't matter. It needed to be removed. Unicron did not gamble. There had to be certainty before he could make his final move.

And now he could feel it. The moment was almost at hand. The Matrix was now here.

"HEAR ME, GALVATRON!"

------------------------------------

**End Part 19**


	21. Chapter 20: Abandon All Hope

**Part 20: Abandon All Hope**

---------------------------------------

Nova Cronum Wastelands, Cybertron  
Earth date 17.07.2005

In their long guerrilla war against the Decepticons the Autobots had constructed a large number of underground passageways, hidden bunkers, and secret tunnels deep beneath the scarred surface of their home world. They had used them successfully for many cycles now to pop up where the Decepticons least expected them and to vanish into nothingness when a battle turned sour.

Ultra Magnus, Kup, Springer, Hot Rod, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Arcee, Blurr, Grimlock, Boomer, and Swoop used one of these old tunnels to reach the designated meeting place. It was deep in the wastelands of Nova Cronum, the continent-sized junkyard that stood where once a thriving district had pulsed with life. The area in question was one of the clearer ones, offering little to no cover. Sneaking up on them would be near-impossible in this place.

"Two minutes," Springer said, checking his internal chronometer while his optics kept their vigil on the horizon.

"Keep your guard up, everyone," Magnus ordered. "If more than three 'Cons arrive or if Shockwave isn't among them we scatter into the tunnels and meet back at the designated rendezvous coordinates."

"Roger, chief!" Boomer said, her sophisticated scanners sweeping the area far and wide. Upon arrival she had caught some sensor blips at the far end of her scanning range, but they had since disappeared. Probably no more than a couple of 'Empties.

Magnus was well-aware of the risk they were taking here. That was why he had left Jazz and Eltia-1 behind with the rest of the troops. The Autobots' command level had taken more than enough casualties in the last few days, it wouldn't do for the rest to be wiped out in one fell swoop should this turn out to be an ambush after all.

The two minutes seemed to last an eternity, but exactly on the spot three shapes appeared on the far horizon, coming closer at great speed. Boomer was the first to identify the newcomers.

"I see Shockwave, flying in his space gun mode. He's accompanied by Razorclaw and Soundwave, both in robot mode."

"He's pushing the 'three 'Cons only' rule, isn't he?" Kup grumbled. "Soundwave could be housing an army inside that tape deck of his for all we know."

"Let him," Sunstreaker replied viciously. "I'm in the mood to stomp some Cassette 'Cons."

"Stand down," Magnus ordered him immediately, knowing how quickly the yellow-skinned Autobot warrior could explode into violence. "Just be ready to blast them the moment they try to pull something."

The three Decepticons landed some distance away, Shockwave transforming back into his robot mode, then closed the distance on foot. Soundwave did not carry his rocket launcher on his shoulder and Razorclaw's shoulder-mounted guns were pointing upwards. Shockwave kept his cannon arm pointed at the ground.

"Don't they look all peace-loving?" Boomer asked sarcastically.

Grimlock, who'd been uncharacteristically quiet ever since the deaths of Ratchet and Wheeljack, said nothing, just gripped his Energo-sword harder.

"Greetings, Ultra Magnus," Shockwave said. "It is satisfactory that we are meeting here."

"You wanted to talk, Shockwave," Magnus replied coldly. "So talk!"

Shockwave, never one for small talk, nodded in agreement.

"Soundwave," he motioned for the communicator at his side. "Tell them what Galvatron told you."

Soundwave stepped forward, his massive form moving with a kind of hesitation none of the Autobots had ever seen in the stoic warrior. He seemed... troubled. Very much so.

"Galvatron has told me that he has been created by Unicron, the Great Unmaker, to serve as his herald."

The Autobots exchanged glances. Something like that had occurred to some of them after this new Decepticon leader commanded his troops to defend the giant monstrosity in Cybertron's skies from the attacking Autobot forces. To hear it spelled out, though...

"Apparently he plans," Soundwave continued, "to serve Unicron's interests. Which probably includes the destruction of Cybertron and every living thing on it."

"If that is the case, why are you following him?" Ultra Magnus asked, incensed. "Why didn't you turn on him the moment you learned this?"

"You have witnessed the power Galvatron and his companions possess," Shockwave said, still cold and logical. "It would have taken the majority of the Decepticon army to have any sort of chance at beating them. Which would have left us defenceless against both the Autobots and Unicron."

"You honestly think we would waste time battling you when that thing is threatening us?" Hot Rod yelled at the purple war machine. "We are not Decepticons."

"True," Shockwave admitted. "Still, the risk was too great. Which is why I am proposing an alliance between our forces. Together we have a good chance of wiping out Galvatron and his companions without suffering too many losses in the process. Then we can focus all our attention on defeating the threat of Unicron."

"Say we agree," Magnus said, obviously not quite buying it. "What happens afterwards?"

Shockwave shrugged. "After a period of cease-fire to repair our wounds we go, as the humans would say, back to business as usual."

Magnus stared into the single optic of Shockwave, trying to discern whether or not the Deception was sincere. Unfortunately before he could come to any sort of conclusion Boomer suddenly cried out in warning.

"Five new contacts, chief! Approaching fast!"

Magnus turned around to look at the smaller Autobot scout, who quickly pointed in the direction the threat was coming from. There, approaching impossibly fast, five metallic shapes.

"Autobots, scatter," Magnus yelled immediately, sending his troops toward the dubious safety of the tunnels. The speed of the newcomers was incredible, though, and they were upon them before even the fastest of them had had time to make more than a few steps.

"Ultra Magnus is mine," Galvatron yelled, his particle accelerator cannon already roaring to life. "Do what you will with the others!"

"Traitorous scum," Hot Rod screamed at Shockwave before firing several laser bursts at the purple Decepticon. Whatever retort his opposite might have had was drowned out by the sound of weapons fire as the five new Decepticons attacked.

"Get out of here," Magnus yelled, firing off his shoulder rockets in rapid succession. The high-yield explosions actually did some damage in Galvatron's hide, but nowhere near enough. The new Decepticon leader came at him without hesitation.

The warrior known as Cyclonus touched down between the Autobots and the nearest entrance to the underground tunnels, daring anyone to attack him. This sat just right with the brothers Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who were upon him in a heartbeat. Fists that had pounded dozens of Decepticons into scrap impacted against Cyclonus' hide, but if they inflicted any damage at all it wasn't visible.

Cylconus, for his matter, calmly drew back a fist and drove it right through Sunstreaker's chest, ripping out his energy pump and extinguishing his spark in the same movement.

"Thus is the fate of enemies of Unicron," he muttered.

"Don't fight them," Magnus yelled, having witnessed the death of his friend. "Retreat!"

The world exploded into pandemonium. Galvatron went toward Ultra Magnus with total abandon, nothing else seemed to exist for him. The other four Decepticons kept the rest of the Autobots busy, preventing them from both fleeing and coming to their leader's aid. Even Grimlock and Swoop, most powerful of the Autobots, were barely able to hold their own against just one of the new Decepticons. The others were hopelessly outmatched.

Ultra Magnus, arguably the most powerful Autobot ever built apart from Optimus Prime himself, went punch for punch with Galvatron and managed to keep up, if only for the moment. It was quite evident, though, that this battle was already lost.

As leader, he realised, there was but one thing he could do.

"Die, Autobot," Galvatron yelled, throwing a huge haymaker at Magnus. Magnus ducked, though, and expertly grabbed the huge Decepticon leader by his arm. Unbalanced, Galvatron could do nothing as Ultra Magnus spun him around and propelled him full-force into Cyclonus, who was blocking their main escape route. Even as the two Decepticons collided, Magnus fired off another volley of missiles, which rocked the tallest of the new Decepticons, Tempest, and drove him back. Laser fire from his rifle managed to distract Scourge and Ultron as well.

"Autobots, retreat! Now!"

Even Grimlock and Swoop, seeing the futility of their battle, immediately followed his orders. The way was clear for the moment, so they ran. The only one not willing to follow the order was Sideswipe, fury for the death of his brother clouding all reason, but Grimlock unceremoniously swept him up and carried him away over his shoulder.

Magnus was but two steps behind them as they entered the tunnel entrance, but before he could enter as well a bright purple beam of destruction suddenly scorched past his shoulder and hit the ceiling of the tunnel entrance. Untold tons of metal and scrap rained down, cutting off his escape route.

Turning around, Ultra Magnus found himself facing all five of the new Decepticons alone. There was no sign of Shockwave, Soundwave, and Razorclaw.

Steeling himself for what was to come, Magnus spent a brief thought on his former commander and friend.

_I'm sorry_, Prime, he mused. _I wish I could have done a better job._

Then the battle was on.

---------------------------------------

End Part 20


	22. Chapter 21: Confrontations

Part 21: Confrontations

-------------------------------

_Darkmount Fortress, City of Polyhex, Cybertron  
Earth date 17.07.2005_

Shockwave strode through the corridors of the Decepticon fortress, his mind ablaze with the closest thing to anger he was capable of feeling. Logic said that he should be far away from here. The new Decepticon leader had caught him scheming with the Autobots. Logic said he should cut his losses and flee from Cybertron, which would almost certainly be destroyed soon. The alliance with the Autobots would never happen now, they could not help but conclude that Shockwave had betrayed them, and he could see no other way of saving his homeworld from the world devourer.

But logic had its limits, even for someone like him. His world was crumbling around him, everything was falling apart. Oh, not physically, not yet at least, but he was certain it was only a matter of time. And there was but one course of action he had left now. It was highly illogical, but after his brief talk with Soundwave he did calculate a small chance of success. Agonizingly small, yes, but it was all he had left.

Bursting into the command centre, he strode directly toward the creature that had usurped Decepticon command. Galvatron looked at him with amusement in his eyes, even as his minions moved to intercept Shockwave. Galvatron gestured for them to let him pass, though.

"Commander Galvatron, I need to speak with you," Shockwave demanded, coming to a stop before the towering war machine.

Galvatron smiled, probably secure in his knowledge that he could blow Shockwave away without too much trouble.

"Speak, Shockwave. I am most interested in what you have to say."

Shockwave seethed internally, but kept reign on his uncharacteristically volatile temper. For now.

"You are the Decepticon leader," Shockwave began. "You claim you are Megatron reborn. Yet your actions betray both your position and your claims. A Decepticon leader would never stand for this monstrosity in our skies destroying our moons. And Megatron would never allow anyone to be his master."

Galvatron laughed. "Be careful, Shockwave! One might almost get the impression that you are experiencing emotions. Things certainly have changed in the short time I was away."

"This is no laughing matter!"

"It certainly is not, my cyclopean friend. In fact the situation is even graver that you could possibly calculate."

Galvatron walked over to the giant view screen that dominated the control room and activated it. An image of Unicron hanging in Cybertron's skies came on. Even for Shockwave the sight of such a monstrosity hanging directly over his head seemed incredibly oppressive.

"Unicron has come to this world for one reason and one reason only. Because it is here that he seeks the one object in the universe that can hinder his plans."

"What object?" Shockwave asked.

Galvatron smiled and picked up something from the table in front of him. Shockwave hadn't registered it earlier, but now that his attention was brought to it, he could not help but recognise it. Not two Earth hours ago he had seen Galvatron rip it out of Ultra Magnus' chest casing before he exterminated the Autobot leader.

"The Autobot Matrix of Leadership?" Shockwave asked. "What can this useless old relic accomplish against something like the world devourer?"

"You surprise me, Shockwave," Galvatron replied. "All that logic and you never realised that the Matrix is much, much more than a simple symbol of leadership."

Gripping the sacred object with both hands, an unholy gleam came to his optics. "Within this small, unassuming object resides the only power Unicron fears. The Autobots have always kept it a tightly guarded secret, but the Matrix of Leadership goes by another name. The Creation Matrix. Because it holds the power to give life."

Shockwave's mind rapidly processed these new revelations. While he was not yet convinced that anything that Galvatron said was true, he had no problem calculating scenarios based upon the assumption that it was, in fact, true.

Vector Sigma was the one unquantifiable machine on Cybertron, the only piece of technology neither Shockwave nor any other Cybertronian scientist had ever been able to figure out. It gave life to new Transformers. Galvatron said that the Matrix could do the same. If that was true, then it was probably connected to the same kind of energy field that enabled Vector Sigma to bestow life. Life was energy, after all, and all energy had to come from somewhere, it could not be created out of nothing.

Unicron was known as the Great Unmaker in Cybertronian mythology. Meaning he was the antithesis of life. Opposite force to the energy tapped by both Vector Sigma and the Matrix. If this was true, than the Matrix (or Vector Sigma for that matter) might well be weapons to be used against this foe. It opened up new opportunities.

Of course with the Matrix in the hands of Unicron's minion, those opportunities might all come to naught very soon.

"If what you say is correct," Shockwave began carefully, "what are your plans now? Do you intend to deliver the Matrix to your master?"

Shockwave saw how Galvatron's face darkened slightly when he said the word 'master'. If his claim of having been Megatron was true, maybe some of Megatron's personality has survived inside of him. The Megatron Shockwave had known would have gone ballistic on anyone even suggesting that he had a master.

"That is what he recreated me for. The sole reason why he wrenched me back from oblivion. He needed a servant, Shockwave. A flawless jewel of a warrior to send before him and acquire the one thing that can possibly stop him."

A manic grin appeared on Galvatron's face. "But the jewel is not flawless, Shockwave. I may no longer be Megatron, but neither am I a mindless puppet. My so-called master wants the Matrix. And I will give it to him."

He held up the object in question, his grin widening. "I will shove it right down his oversized throat and make him choke on it."

Shockwave waited, but Galvatron said nothing more.

"That is your plan?" he finally asked. "You want to simply walk up to Unicron and... what? Throw the Matrix at him? You obviously have no idea how it works, if it does work at all. This may be our only hope to save ourselves from extinction, Galvatron. We need to consider..."

A vicious backhand sent the purple Decepticon sprawling.

"Do not presume to tell me what to do," Galvatron thundered, his lethal cannon lined up with Shockwave's head. "I am Decepticon leader. I am the rightful ruler of the universe. I will destroy Unicron and nothing and no one will stand in my way. Do I make myself clear, Shockwave?"

"Perfectly clear, Commander," Shockwave replied. Reason was obviously wasted on Galvatron, that much was readily apparent. Megatron had suffered from bouts of irrationality, but never to the point of risking everything on some mad, untested scheme. If there really was anything of Megatron inside this madman, then it was deeply buried.

Which meant the one miniscule chance of saving Cybertron would in all probability be wasted on a foolish exercise in grandstanding.

"May I make a suggestion, though, Commader?" Shockwave asked after a moment.

Galvatron considered, but finally nodded, his cannon arm lowering a bit.

"When you go to confront Unicron, would it not be prudent to have all available Decepticon forces assembled at your back? If the Matrix should prove insufficient to finish Unicron off, certainly the combined might of your armies can deliver the final blow."

It was a gamble, but it was all he had left. If by some miracle Galvatron's scheme should succeed, then he'd have all the Decepticons in place to then destroy Galvatron and his minions in one fell swoop.

Should it not work, which was by far the more probably outcome, it was possible Unicron would at least reveal some kind of vulnerability when confronted with the Matrix. Or possibly one of the assembled Decepticons might be in a position to wrench the Matrix from Galvatron's hands, bringing it to safety for a second, more thought-out approach.

There wasn't much hope, but Shockwave found himself clinging to every single bit of it.

"Wise counsel, Shockwave," Galvatron finally said, loweing his cannon. "Give the order to assemble. In two Earth hours we will go to finish off this would-be god once and for all. Then Cybertron will be ours."

Shockwave rose as Galvatron turned away, obviously dismissing him. Two hours then. Plans needed to be made. He would have to take several of the higher-ranking Decepticons into his confidence, tell them what needed to be done. There was, of course, the risk of betrayal, but hopefully the imminent threat would curb the treacherous Decepticon nature long enough for all of them to survive this.

Hope, Shockwave mused. In millions of years of existence he had not used that words half as much as he had today. There was a human saying, though, that summed it up quite nicely. Sometimes hope was all you had.

-------------------------------

End Part 21


End file.
